Mail
by Spirix
Summary: You never know what comes through the mail... It's not always a card...EdxRoy...AngstTragedyFluff...COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Mail

**Title:** Mail  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Edward and Roy live in the suburbs, but its not as relaxing as it should be.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Mail

* * *

General Roy Mustang hated living in the suburbs. All the road names were riddled with alliteration. They lived in Heritage Lakes so all the street names started with H. Hawthorne was the street he was looking for but he could never seem to find it without turning onto Hardcastle or Herbert by accident. He hated not being able to find his own house. Why had even bought a house was still beyond him. Oh yeah, it had been Al's idea. The younger Elric insisted that real couples didn't live in bachelor apartments and that he and Ed should own a place of their own. 

So somehow that ended up being a house in the middle of Betty Crocker land. It was slowly dissolving the aloof and distant impression he wanted to leave on people. He went from his view of the city to a view of an ice cream trolley cycling by. That meant…

"Yes! He's here!!"

A very familiar blonde rushed by him. Unlike the Roy, Ed was decidedly adjusting to living in the pastel clone home. They could have bought a bigger, more expensive one easily but this one had an added bonus of being less then a couple kilometres from both his brother and Hughes, who both lived in similar adjacent communities, Al in Grandin and Hughes in Akinsdale. Roy was still against the whole backyard barbeque thing but all this normality came with a bonus pleasure… it wasn't even the bonus, it was the reason. Ed. They lived together now in the small house, the first symbol of how long-term their relationship really was.

It had been four years since they fist began being a couple and now here they were, living in a "Leave it to Beaver" set. Ed was apprehensive at first about living in a house… it was too much like a home but he had said that if he was going to build a life with him, he wanted it to be somewhere permanent. The house was laced with memories. Roy stood in the living room with his coffee, watching the young man get a Popsicle from the cart. They had spent months making the place feel comfortable. It was painted and furnished to both their liking. Roy smirked at the massive dent in the wall where Edward had tried to put up a lighting fixture without instructions and the ladder fell sideways. His automail shoulder had punctured the wall briefly before withdrawn with curses and throwing of random tools.

He may not like the location entirely but Roy would never leave this house to save his soul because it was theirs. Every dent and missed paint spot they did together. If there was one thing he would change it would be the mail. Instead of what sane post was like where it was put in the door mail slot, in suburbia, you had to go to the end of the street to a massive locked cupboard complex and get your mail from there. Roy despised it.

Every time they drove by Ed would eagerly, sometimes even excitedly exclaim it was time to check the mail. Roy knew for a fact the boxes were only filled once a day but he could never instil that into his lover. The blonde just wanted to use the key to open the small box. Roy had tried getting the mail on his own so that when Ed would ask to stop the car so he could go check, he would have it in hand, ready. The disappointed looks he got were enough to plague Roy with guilt for the rest of the day. So he stopped checking on his own.

"Come on. It's like winning a mystery prize every day. You never know what's in box number one!"

"Ed, I know exactly what is in that damn box. Bills. I know you like staying on top of those but really. Do you have to be so enthusiastic about giving the government money that they just give us back? Seems redundant to me."

"That's just because you're just too old to enjoy the simpler things in life."

It was now just a part of coming home from work together, their routine. He smiled at the thought. Hughes would be so proud of him. He had a relationship with routines. He was certain there would be plenty more as he watched his blonde lover fumble with his key ring to find the one to the box. Sometimes it was hard to believe that young man was one of the most influential and youngest colonels in military history and that he was the same young man would yelled at the walls he was trying paint claiming they needed to know who was boss.

House redecorating was neither of their cup of tea but the interior was too frilly for them to just leave it be. So far they had the living room and bathrooms done. They were saving the den for last. Right now the kitchen and bedrooms were being painted some form of neutral and the yard was being… un-Martha Stewart Wedding Day-afied. There were way too many archways and pink flowers. They were both bush and hedge people. Ed insisted on them doing everything themselves for two reasons. One was he didn't want other people in the house and the second was he thought it would be fun to have a project together… Fun?

Roy snickered as he thought of all the different _fun_ things that happened. He favourite was when all the new cupboards in the kitchen feel off the wall and took massive chucks of said wall with it. The best part was it was in the middle of Ed's speech of how he was a master of all tools.

They agreed that once the yard was done they would have the Hughes Family and the Elric family over. Ed was an Uncle now and the two twins looked just like Winry, their mother. That called for a barbeque apparently. Roy cringed, he was becoming domestic… hell must have frozen over.

Moments passed into days, weeks, fortnights and all was well in the burbs. Most of their neighbours chose to ignore the fact that the two were gay and state alchemists. Roy found it interesting how it was never brought up when they were invited to community events. He hated to admit it but it was nice to be just some guy living down the street. With that thought, he and Ed took part in a lot of things for their neighbour hood, even if it was to just feel like normal people for a moment.

That's when it happened. Al and Winry were coming over for a massive food event along with Maes and Gracia, all their kids in tow. War was breaking out and they were going to have one last meal together before they had to work the next day. Roy came home with bags of various vegetables to find something was off. Where was his shorter lover? In all fairness the younger of the two did acquire some height over the past couple of years but he was still shorter than Roy, therefore he was fair-game.

Roy checked the house, stepping over buckets of unopened paint and empty Ikea boxes. He stepped on some bubble wrap that nearly launched him out of his skin. Their home was still messy but they didn't have the time anymore. Sometimes working for the state had no benefits. That's when he saw it, the large metal monstrosity that would change his life.

"Fullmetal… what the hell is that."

Ed turned to look at him with a big smile. He was standing next to a 4ft slide. It was shiny with red sides.

"Hey Roy! I thought Elysia, Jordan and Megan could play on it when they come over. Those kids need something to do while they are here. I'm more of a swing person but we don't have a strong enough tree. That pathetic thing would bend in two if even one of those brats were to swing on it."

Roy just blinked as the blonde explained why the slide was there in a very fast excited voice. It unnerved him. Did this mean something more?

"Ed… I know they are over a lot but I don't think enough to warrant owning a slide. I don't ever want to have children!"

It slipped out before he had a chance to think things over. It was one of those discussions every couple should have but they hadn't. Roy knew they probably should have before buying a home, but he didn't think it would be a topic brought up. They were both men after all.

"What-? I never said I wanted them… where is this coming from?"

"Come on now Fullmetal. What kind of person buys this type of thing for guests?! Admit it. You want kids."

He knew he was being a little overboard but the metal toy was hitting several nerves. He couldn't help it. A sense of panic was over taking his sense of reason. He was barely registering Ed's look of confusion and disappointment.

"Alright. I'll admit that someday, maybe. I never really had a proper family but I didn't expect this to be an issue for another couple of years."

"See! You're obsessed!"

"Roy, calm down. I don't want a family right now. We are on the brink of a war. We can talk about this when things cool down."

"Talk?! What is there to talk about? No kids, end of discussion."

"What do you mean _end of discussion_? There was no discussion! You, you won't even consider it?"

"I said NO Fullmetal."

Roy could see the other face change at the use of his state name.

"Is that an order _Sir_?"

The sarcasm and pure bile was hard to miss. Roy was about to respond when he heard the door bell ring. Ed left in a whip of his blonde ponytail. He had long since stopped braiding it. Roy stood fuming on the spot as he heard the blonde great their early guests. He quickly put on his smirking mask but he could feel his inside boil throughout the evening. After everyone went he sought out his lover to sit down and talk. Maybe they were both just over reacting. Ed must be just thinking about having Al's kids around more. Surely he didn't want to adopt or anything as silly as this. Ed was just being defensive because it was Roy he was arguing with. Things were always like this between them and it would blow over with a kiss and a joke, right?

"Ed!"

Was he hiding in some corner planning revenge? Roy continued to search the house but the blonde was no where in sight.

"Ed…? Edward?!"

Roy thought frantically that the blonde might have left in his rage and wondered where he should start looking. Would he just walk around until dark or would he doing something drastic. Once after a fight Ed left and went into the darkest parts of town, beating up random thugs and thieves. Roy hoped this wasn't the case. He fought to control his breathing. He should just wait. Ed would come home soon. Over an hour passed when he heard a noise outside. The door opened and said person walked in hold a handful of letters and bills.

"You left to check the MAIL?! I've been worried sick about you and you were only checking the mail!! What on earth could be so important for you to just leave like that? The only thing worth while in the box is bills, bills and BILLS!"

"I needed to cool off. But clearly you need to more than me. Why don't you leave and chill before you say more you can't take back."

Ed sat down on the couch with the oh so familiar scowl on his face. He laid the mail on the couch next to him and met his eyes. Roy was the first to speak.

"Why would I want to take back what I said?"

"Because the word never has no place in a relationship. I can't believe you. How dare you tell me what I can and cannot have! You don't own me."

"I know I don't own you! I am just telling you that we will never have kids. End of discussion!"

"Stop that! Can't you just say maybe? I don't want them now. I didn't even bring this up. Why are being difficult?"

Roy sat in the chair with a plop. They glared at each other in electric silence. He could almost hear the crackles in the still air. Ed looked away and sighed. Roy felt a twinge in his gut and spoke.

"Won't you consider my point?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I agree."

"Come on now Ed. You don't want little brats running around anymore than I do. We just aren't fatherly guys. Won't you change your mind?"

"Will you change yours?"

"Definably not."

"Then how can you ask me to change mine? I can live with maybe but not never. I don't want my options cut off just like that. I don't tell you what you can and cannot have. We are partners and decide things together and if you can't bend on this, then maybe we shouldn't be together. I want to be with someone who wants what I want or at least will consider it."

Ed got up and walked to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. The mail in the couch slipped to the floor and fanned out. Roy thought Ed was being unrealistic as he gathered up the discarded envelopes and noticed one was opened. The contents looked like they were hastily shoved back into their paper home. Roy took it out a realised it was for Ed. He was being called to the front lines and was to leave the next morning. He let the official document slip to the floor. Ed was going…

* * *

"Roy! ROY!!! Open up!" 

The dark-haired man sat on his couch, ignoring his oldest friend. It had been two months of non-stop battle. After that night, Ed packed up his things and left to report in. Being an alchemist was both a blessing and a curse. Since they are so powerful they had almost unlimited resources and respect yet, since they are so power, they are divided and spread out. Having them all in one spot would be unwise. The enemy would seek to target that area to cripple them. Roy understood that once. Not anymore.

"Locking yourself up won't change a damn thing Roy! I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Maes knocked down the front door in a surprising feat of strength. Who knew the obsessed father could be so drastic? Roy barely noticed. He was sitting, littered around him were empty bottles of any kind of liquor he could find. He scratched his rough chin and blinked blurrily. He didn't understand any more. He didn't understand any more. He didn't understand any more! Why were they separated!

"Roy… I'm sorry but you need to wake up. Is this what he would have wanted, you to drown yourself in your own grief?"

"FUCK MAES! DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT!!!!"

"Talk like what Roy?"

"Likes he's dead!! No body was found. NO BODY!! He could still be out there. If anyone could survive that bombing, it would be Ed! Nothing can stop him, nothing, you understand?! NOTHING!"

"Roy… it's been over three weeks. I know they are still digging but whatever they dig up… well… I think it's time you accept it. Edward is gone. I know it hurts but-"

Roy stood up in a fierce growl. His eyes were brimmed with jailed tears, unable to escape down his cheeks, he wouldn't let them. Ed was alive. Ed was alive. Ed couldn't die, he survived everything, even things no one else has. It was just a suicidal bombing. Ed was just waiting for a dramatic re-entry. He always liked theatrics.

The onyx eyed man plopped back down on the couch, placing his head in his hands. Even Ed wouldn't make him sweat and wait like this, regardless of their fight. This was just cruel.

"Listen. Gracia is going to come by later with something for you to eat. I have to got do some questioning to the enemy survivors. Please clean up before she gets here. She is worried enough about you as it is. We can't have our new Fuhrer-elect falling apart now."

It was hard to hear those last words. So what if he was finally getting his dream. It wasn't enough anymore. Roy sagged back into his couch as he heard to door being replaced against its frame. Maes was just trying to distract him from his sorrow but he couldn't let it go. The man had beaten him, tortured him with pictures and even had a few with him, but Roy just couldn't break free. He knew it had been months prior since he had seen Edward last but, but… in his heart, the blonde was just delayed coming home.

"Oh, Roy. I got your mail. That box was full; you really should check it daily. I had to pry out all of these with a foot against the box. You have months worth of mail in here? How have you been paying your bills?"

"I… I arranged it all be telephone. I don't check the mail… He always did. Ed would get sad if I did it without him…"

"Roy…."

"Just go Maes. I'll be ok for now."

The large stack of mail was placed on his coffee table before the friend left him back in his world of darkness. He was alone. Looking at the pile he sorted it into piles of electricity, hydro, mortgage, pay stubs and other. It was then he noticed a dirty, slightly torn envelope. It was addressed to him and a very familiar tight scrawl.

"Ed?"

_Dear Roy,_

_I'm really bad at writing letters so just hang in there. I have some things to say but… well I don't know how to say them. I… I just wish could tell you instead of writing this stupid letter that will take over fucking two weeks to get to you. I think a scared the currier when he told me that. I yelled a bit… I don't think I have ever seen someone run so fast in my life. I think I know why he's a currier. Back to my letter though. _

_It has been too long since we last saw each other. I can't go a moment without being reminded of you. I see you in every uniform and flame. I don't even know why I'm here anymore. When I first joined the military, it was for Al. I lived solely for him then and our goal, to bring him back. After I succeeded I was lost. What does someone do if all their dreams come true? All their goals fulfilled? Truth is I didn't know. The nightmares kept coming and time slowed around me. _

_I would wake up in a sweat almost every night but it never stopped me from going back to sleep, no matter how many terrors waiting from me behind closed eyes because I couldn't restore Al with a clouded mind. I needed the sleep to figure things out. But afterwards I didn't know why I went back to sleep. Some nights I would just sit on my bed shivering, afraid and alone. Al was whole, gone and I had nothing to live for anymore. He didn't need me. I didn't need to suffer through it all for him because he was already safe. Then why was I still suffering?_

_You sent me on mission after mission but none sparked my interest. I was a zombie, a dead man walking among the living. I have done so many things… I felt like I didn't have the right to be happy. Al started dating Winry and I just keep retreating farther and farther. I didn't want to ruin his life, like I had my own. Then I woke up from my inner world where I had barred myself. You woke me up. _

_I still remember what you told me._

"_It doesn't matter what you've done. Every soul deserves to be loved and happy."_

_And then you kissed me. My first. I don't think I ever told you that. Sure I'd been kissed by others but I never felt anything from them. That one was the only one that ever shook my world and left me weak in the knees. I had something to fight for again, a purpose. I still can't believe I'm writing this down. Just another piece of blackmail for you to use against me latter I guess._

_Being here on the front lines has really given me a lot to think about. We are idiots. One fight about a future that may not even happen and we kill off our present. In our occupations we need to live each day like our last and here we are, wasting time on a difference of opinions on something not even applicable yet. I mean, Fuck, I don't even know what I want from my life a week from now, how can I even begin to think about a year or even a decade ahead. The only thing I know is that I want you to be there, a permanent fixture in whatever the future has in store for us. _

_I just snapped at you being all authoritative. I shouldn't have left until we worked it out but we'll have plenty of time when I come back. What do you think of a cat? Or even a plant? I don't care about those things as much as I do about you. I just want to be with you again. This is stupid. I should be telling you this but I can't. All I can do is write this letter and pray that it makes its way to you, where ever you are._

_Do you even still think of me? It hurts to say that I don't know. I don't even know if you want to see me again and it scares me. You're my reason and if you… I can't even write it down. I'm incomplete without you. I am full of holes where you once were a part of me. _

_God dammit, I'm getting poetic. I'm going to stop this before I break into song. This is what happened when you spend all your time out here. The guy next to me is writing a poem._

"_Between the cross, row on row…"_

_What? I don't see crosses. This guy has lost it. Oh fuck… he's twitching. I need to move… Far away._

_So I'm off to get something to eat. I just wanted to say one last thing. Bills aren't the only things that come in the mail. Sometimes hope does. _

_Love  
Edward  
_

The letter was dated the day before the bombing. Roy could at last feel the hot tears he vainly tried to withhold run down his face. What hope Ed, what fucking hope?

* * *

End

* * *


	2. Note

**Title:** Mail  
**Author:** Spirix 

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?  
**Rating:** K+... thats like preteens I'm guessing...  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Summary:** "Brother, come home now. I need you here, Please."

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Note

* * *

Furher Roy Mustang hated his new desk. It was entirely too shiny for practical use. He was so afraid to scratch it that he couldn't do any of his work, or at least, that's what he told himself. The highly polished mahogany gleamed under his desk lamp as he looked out at the snow falling. 

The war was finally over. It had been three long years of pain and suffering for everyone. No one had been able to escape without loss. He sighed as he thought of the men had had loss himself. Havoc and Falman were gone and Fuery was covered in burns. Breda somehow came out unmarked in body but Roy could tell he was dead on the inside. His fiancé died in one of the civilian attacks.

Roy knew that pain all too well. But it no longer crippled him. He had a new life now and a new home. The mansion of the Furher was a very elegant and regal place. It was a full time job just maintaining everything that took place there between all banquets, balls and breakfast, Roy was glad it wasn't his job. It was the job of the First Lady.

"Sir, you wife is on line one. She wants to know what side of the Langdon Hall you want to face. She can't remember if it was the fireplace or the window. She also reminds you to be home on time so she isn't left to entertain the Xing Ambassadors on her own."

"Tell her I will be there to intercept Ling and his wife as soon as I sign off the new barracks blue prints. Team Newgrounds is suppose to be in tomorrow for their final assessment of the underground labs found after the treaty was signed. I want the Westmeath Meeting room set up for their arrival. No press. I want the real meeting this morning and then we will have an edited and censored one in afternoon that is open for those jackles."

"Very good Sir. The car will be waiting for you in ten minutes."

"Thank you Colonel, you may go home as well."

The mousey haired man saluted and left. He was the most god-awful boring person Roy had ever had the misfortune to work with but he was quick, quiet and efficient. His wife had appointment him when she retired to make sure Roy stayed on task. Riza Hawkeye really did know how to pick them.

They were married now for a little over a year and it was splendid. Roy had never thought he could have a relationship with her or anyone for that matter after Edward had died. It took a long time for him to be able to admit it but the lively blonde was gone. He would be happy that Roy was happy. Edward had to be happy… because Roy was… happy, wasn't he?

He got up and fixed a small picture he had on his desk, his only real sentimental possession at work. It had the old gang in it back when Ed first brought Al to them in a body and not a suit of armour. They were all so young then…

Damn he was going to be late for dinner. Riza was going to shoot him this time for certain.

* * *

_Sir we made a rather disturbing discovery…_

Roy was running down a white hallway without windows. Moans came from placid doors on either side of him.

_They were doing human experimentations and torturing…_

Roy didn't even want to see the some of the victims. Almost all of them were civilian.

_There was one, Sir, from within the ranks._

_Who?!_

_He has yet to be officially identified Sir… but he has two automail limbs, his right hand and his left leg._

All the victims were being kept under wraps until he made a decision what to tell the nation, what version of the truth. Roy felt sick. Alchemy should be licensed like guns. Things like this shouldn't happen to people.

_The victims that can still talk described some of the… procedures. Only those without any alchemy kept their minds. The knowledge of alchemy triggered negative reactions. _

The last door appeared in front of his as he slammed to a stop. Did he really want to open this door? Once he did there was no turning back, who was he kidding? There was no turning back from the moment he came down the hall, the moment he had that meeting, the moment he yelled about a slide, the moment he fell in love.

_Only one alchemist survived… or chose too._

Roy placed his hand on the white paint. Was it really so hard to enter a doorway?

_The reports say he has kept his mind be refuses to react to anything. He just is._

There was a simple cot in the room without windows. This was a secret sick ward after all, hidden deep under central command, away from the public. Roy walked in slowly, pressing all thoughts aside, even the most recent one. He couldn't think of _that_ at the moment. He needed to see if the on in the bed was the one he had lost.

A metallic arm was atop the linen sheets, gleaming in the dim hall light. There were no lamps on in the room. Roy approached with caution. He noticed the flesh arm was covered in a strange tattooed writing. It was in tight lines as if the flesh were a notebook. The scrawl was from the wrist to the elbow, spiralling up the arm in some foreign script. Roy gathered his courage and walked the rest of the way to the distant bed.

Golden eyes looked at him without seeing him. Roy's mask crashed and shattered. It was-

"Ed?"

_The one guessed to be the Fullmetal Alchemist was experimented on the most. The medical journals say his body was able to withstand more than most so in the final stages they did a complete reconstruction of his genetic makeup. Sir, it said he was the only true successful chimera._

The haunting orbs focused and widened.

"…R. Roy?"

Roy slid his hands over fine check bones and then into luscious blonde hair. Was this real? Roy didn't even care if it was a dream any longer. He never wanted to wake up. Reality was too harsh and he wanted to pretend, even if just for a moment, that everything was going to be alright. Edward sat up looking dazed and confused. His gaze fell to the side as he searched from something within his mind. Roy wasn't paying much attention for he just wrapped his arms around those soft and hard shoulders.

"You're alive, you're really alive."

He could feel his eyes burning as he raised his hands to touch the soft hair of his once lover. Time stood still as he savoured the texture. Thoughts and feelings pushed against their restrains but he wouldn't let them. He just wanted to enjoy this instant, this one instant. He embraced the shorter man close to his chest as if afraid to let him go. He felt two different arms slip around his waist.

Heaven was real and in his hold.

The hallway light glinted off his forgotten wedding band as a hot sickness flooded through him. Roy held on regardless, for once he let go, he knew he could never come back to this moment again. Life was too cruel. He made a promise and Roy Mustang was a man of his word. He took vows seriously. Riza… Riza was his wife and, and, and they were having a child, together.

* * *

"Ni-san?! NI-SAN!!!" 

Al pounced on his brother right there in the military hospital bed. Edward smiled a small sad smile allowing his younger brother to thoroughly examine his appearance for obvious injuries. Even if it looked some what silly Ed didn't mind the attention. He had been alone for far too long. His mind wandered. It had been a week since he last had a visitor. Al was in Resembool so it took him a while to reach Central.

"Ni-san. I can't believe it. You're alive!"

Al broke into sobs and hugged his brother again, just to make certain the other was really there. He gave a wet laugh, almost a gurgle before he noticed Edward's face. It was down cast and blank.

"Everyone keeps saying that. How can I be alive, when inside I think I'm dead?"

"Ni-san?"

"He was here before you Al. My life here kept going without me. You all have moved on. What is left for me?"

"Plenty! You can do all those things you wanted to before. Remember? You always wanted to learn how to use Xing Alchemy. Now you can give it your undivided attention!"

Ed chuckled. Trust Al to find a bright side to his hell. His stomach rumbled and before he could even blink his brother was gone to get him a sandwich. The blonde leaned against his pillow headboard in the above ground hospital bed. His body was healed but the doctors kept him there for testing. Ed refused to participate, telling them he wasn't a chimera. He was going to be released soon if he didn't prove to be abnormal in anyway. They couldn't keep him against his will.

He held his flesh hand out and transformed it. He only shortened his fingers and produced claws. A golden fur was brushed against the back of his hand and his palm hardened into a paw like callus. He heard rustling so he quickly changed his hand back. Edward wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes. Everyone was so happy to see him alive but all he wished for was to be dead.

* * *

Time passed and the season changed more than once. The flame coloured leaves of autumn stuck to his trench coat. Ed shook them out while he looked at his distant home. It was humble and in the middle of no where but he liked it. It had just enough room for him, his demons and a small library. He liked living in Xing. There were fewer jolts of familiar memories. He could keep his sanity there. He fixed his bag and then stepped into his living room. 

It wasn't often he left but he had to urge to check his mail today. It was the only memory he had left. It was hard every time but it had to be done. He sorted through various junk he had no use for until a familiar calligraphically elegant scroll. Al wrote him again. He smiled and sat down on his old sofa. It was Al who suggested learning this kind of Alchemy after all. And it was Xing Alchemy that helped him deal with his new body.

"I wonder if the baby came yet."

Last he heard from Al, Winry was expecting again. That was a while ago though. She surely had her baby now, her and Riza. It was a big year for families. Ed pushed his thoughts aside. He knew he should be happy for them, especially Roy. He finally had a family. It just broke Ed's heart that he wasn't in it. He couldn't even have one now. Chimera do not procreate.

He tore open the letter. Usually he had one from Al every month but for some reason the last three his box held nothing. He expected the letters got lost and hoped faintly he didn't miss anything important. He enjoyed the letters about the twins, Elysia and their silly adventures. It reminded him of life before his mother died.

Looking at the paper, Edward was surprised on how short the script was. Usually it was pages and pages of useless gossip and descriptions. Al was always interested in the social details of his circle. He read it over several times over.

_Brother,_

_Come home now. I need you here, Please._

_Alphonse_

Well it was short, no matter how many times he flipped the sheet over or looked on the floor. Edward felt a cloud of unease rest on him. He ran into his room and packed his bags. He was going to Resembool for the first time in almost a decade.

* * *

End

* * *

I have had this bunny on the back burner for months. I hope you like it. And don't worry, there is more. Some reviews thought that this story needed an ending so I wrote one. I am a slave to my own bunny army that stalks my every move. 


	3. Letter

**Title:** Mail  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Summary:** "I am not giving up my life. My life has found me again."

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story

* * *

Letter

* * *

Al was carrying one out of yet another set of twins. Edward grinned foolishly at the thought of his poor brother having four kids. He looked to be handling it well, even if he was sleep deprived. Al hugged little Heather closely as the younger Elric tried to rock her to sleep. Ben was already napping in his little blue sack of a pyjama outfit. They all looked just like Winry to the point it was scary. Edward thought of all the nightmares he'd be having of mini Winrys ambushing him out by his car, throwing wrenches at him and yelling about his arm being scratched. Why did Al ever get married? 

Al set Heather down and signalled him back out into the hall. He closed the nursery door with a sigh.

"Finally… I swear they take turns sleeping so they can keep me up all day and night."

Edward snickered and leaned against the wall. He would wait. Al had something important to tell him and he could wait. Impatience was a thing of his past, before the labs. He could wait all night if he had too. One night was nothing to three years.

"Come in here Brother. I can tell you don't get much news in you little house in the middle of nowhere. You really don't know?"

"Know what Al?"

"Come in here."

They sat around Al's small study. It used to be filled with books and a comfy couch but Edward couldn't see it all under the sea of toys and crayon drawings. He moved a squishy jellyfish toy and a Tonka truck to sit down in the leathery folds of an armchair.

"So are you going to tell me now what's going on?"

Al struggled with words and stuttered for a while before plopping down in the couch. He ran his hands through his short hair and touched a document on the coffee table. Edward saw the top of one of the documents sticking out. It said what suspiciously looked like "Adoption". He jumped to conclusions faster than a fat kid pounces on a smarty at fat camp.

"I know four is a big number but Al, come on. You and Winry don't need to be giving away your kids. Now I know some people who can help with babysitting and money-"

"Edward! I'm fine," he said with a grin, "besides, I know all the same people you do. These papers aren't about me giving up anyone. They are of a more delicate nature. Winry and I decided to adopt and… and… I want you to live in the city to help out more."

He said the last part fairly quickly. Edward almost didn't catch it, but he did,

"Al you know I'd do anything for you. Hell I'd move into you nursery if you needed me too. But why, why are you adopting another child? You have four for fuck's sake. FOUR! They out number you guys two to one. If anything you should be recruiting for your team… which is why you want me, correct?"

Al just laughed for a bit.

"Yeah, something like that. But we have to adopt this baby; she has nowhere else to go right now. I wanted you here… for your blessing."

Something was off. Blessing… what was going on? Why did Al _have _to adopt this baby?

"I, I don't know how to tell you all this. I have to adopt her because, because she needs a family. And I want her to be a part of our world as is her right. Her mother died in, in child birth and her, her, her father… he is distraught. He won't even look at her."

Edward could feel the pain in Al's voice as it trembled slightly. He was such a gentle soul with a good heart. This baby must be another stray kitten. Ed dislodged some of his hair from its high pony in attempts to find something to say. He gave out a frustrated groan and undid his pony with vigour. Scratching his scalp he couldn't help like feel he was missing something important.

Al looked at the table and sighed, his eyes huge.

"Ed, she is Furher Mustang and Riza's baby. He has given up custody on her…"

Edward felt the deafening silence roaring past his ears. Then he asked something that he could tell shocked Al. To be honest he surprised himself too.

"Can I see her?"

* * *

"So what are you thinking?" 

Edward pressed his hand against the viewing glass. Beyond the clear pane were tiny little lives wrapped in pastel blankets. Each one had a mother and father, a family waiting for them to be strong enough to go home. His eyes wondered from plump face to plump face until they rested on one. She was beautiful. She had black hair and pale skin.

He ignored his brother and made his way to the nurse's station right next to the viewing gallery. She was a warm young nurse who looked to be fresh out of school. She gave him a small smile and put her steaming mug down to walk over to counter. Her sky blue cable sweater brought out the watery highlights in her grey eyes. Her honey brown hair was in a long plaid that was braided to the side over her shoulder.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you here before?"

Edward smiled and saw his opportunity. He wanted into the room and the only way was to be related to the baby or the parents. He was neither so he tried a different approach. Maybe he could talk his way in.

"No, I'm not in here very often… never in fact."

He brought his automail arm up to rub the back of his head. His ponytail swung out behind him as he turned to look at his brother talked with Maes Hughes in undertones. They were looking at him as if he were made of something fragile. When had he become perceived as being too delicate? He was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Then what brings you here?"

"A good friend of mine… his baby is here. I was just wondering if I could see her, without the glass. It would, it would mean the world to me… Judy."

He read her nametag in hopes to earn some points. She must have sensed the desperation in his voice. She lifted the counter top to admit him in. She opened the ward door that connected to the nursing station. Inside smelled like baby powder and fresh sheets. He ran his fingers along the plastic bin like cribs until he stopped at his destination. The entire world around him didn't matter anymore as golden eyes met amber ones. She was gorgeous. Her big eyes were just like her mothers, but the rest, she was defiantly her father's child.

"You can hold her if you like."

He heard the voice as if spoken from afar. Al had said that the little girl was a month old now. She was born premature and under harsh conditions, so they kept her for observation. She was finally well enough to go home and had none to go too. All the arrangements had been made for his brother to adopt the child. The papers were just waiting to be signed. She was going to be Al's new daughter… No, Al had too much going on. And Hughes couldn't either; he and Gracia had another on the way.

He picked up the light child and marvelled how perfect she was. She blinked at him and her face light up. She made all these cooing sounds and began to make spit bubbles. Edward smiled and hiccupped a bit of a laugh out. He could feel his eyes brimming, something he hadn't felt in a while. He was holding the most perfect child in the world, and he realized he never wanted to let her go.

"What's her name?"

He looked around to Al who was in the doorway looking very surprised, Hughes behind him with very much the same expression. Edward felt slightly embarrassed and turned away to wipe his eyes. A kind hand passed him a tissue. He looked to see the nurse from before smiling at him. He didn't know why but she looked very familiar.

"She doesn't have one yet. Her father hasn't chosen one and her adoption process is incomplete."

"Amber."

"What?"

"Her name, it is Amber Mustang… she has her father's looks and last name but she needs something of her mother's. Her eyes are the same amber. What do you think?"

Judy smiled.

"It's beautiful. I'll change the papers."

Edward turned and as she left the room. He was about to say something when Amber started to mumble again. Edward rocked her back and forth and around the room softly whispering to her. Al stopped the nurse as she walked by.

"You're changing the papers?"

"Yes, the poor girl needs a name, besides it's perfectly legal. He is her guardian after all."

Hughes shouldered into their little huddle. He was looking at Edward walking around the room in amazement. It looked like he owed his wife twenty bucks. He and Al bet the girls that Edward wouldn't want anything to do with the child and would go back to his hermit life. So much for him being the predictable Fullmetal Alchemist.

"You guys didn't know did you? Riza Mustang named him legal guardian of that child a week before she went into premature labour. Personally I think she knew this would happen. The mothers always seem to know."

Judy looked distant and sad, but then her smile snapped back on. She pulled a clipboard down and erased the penciled name "Baby Girl" and put in Amber. She paused and then looked into the pastel room.

"Mr. Elric, do you have a middle name for her also?"

"You know me?"

"Yes. Mrs. Mustang gave me a picture of you so that when you came in I would be able to identify you. I must say though, you're much older than I expected, handsome too. The picture she showed me was of a thirteen version of yourself."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. _Thirteen? _

"Well I assumed you were thirteen, being so tiny…"

Judy brought out the picture in question. He was sixteen in it. Ed almost freaked but Amber distracted him by gnawing on his fingers very wet manner. It was cute, but also very disgusting. Pink gums wrapped around his helpless digits in their merry glee.

"Ok, so you know me. Why are you just letting me come in here like this?"

"You have every right to be here. You're her legal guardian. I need you sign a couple things and you can take her home. Tonight in fact."

"What?!"

Judy pulled out a couple clip boards and a big brown envelope. She handed them to him with little blue X's where he had to sign. He did it quietly with wide eyes. Then she handed him the envelope. It was light and thin, obviously only holding papers. Judy gave him a smile.

"I'll take little Amber and get her ready. This is for you. Oh and don't forget a middle name for her birth certificate. It hasn't been processed yet."

He opened it to find a letter written on the state stationary. It was in Riza's decisive script.

_Edward,_

_If you are reading this than I am dead, as I expected. Don't look too surprised. I have known for some time. It is an illness that runs in the women in my family. It has been know to skip generations but I wanted to be prepared if things should come to this. My body is too weak to bring another life into this world without significant damage to myself. My own mother died giving birth to me after all. It is the only part of my morbid and macabre heritage that I have retained it seems._

_Enough about me now, I knew I would not be able to speak to you directly so this is the only way. I know about you and Roy and your fight before you went missing. This is truly a dark irony for you. But this isn't about you or me. This is about my child. I need you to look after my legacy Edward Elric. I'm certain my death will cripple Roy just as yours did for the longest time. He does not respond well to losing the people he cares for. I cannot count on him to love my baby, too look after and care for the child._

_I know it is a lot to ask, but you're my only hope. I wish I could see her face myself… but I know I will never. The curse of the Hawkeye's, I never believed in it until now. My great great great great grandmother once spat on a gypsy fortune-teller for stealing her money by way of a phoney reading. My father told me it was a foolish curse and I believed him. I still do but I can feel something is wrong. It isn't the curse though. It is just an ailment. _

_Please, look after my daughter. Don't ask me how I know, I just do._

_Riza Hawkeye-Mustang_

Edward folded the paper back up and slid it into his jacket pocket.

"Brother, you are welcome to live with Winry and I-"

"No."

Hughes came over to him and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. Edward looked blankly around him and stood up. Maes let his hand fall but looked tormented as if he wanted to say something.

"Don't Hughes. Don't. It's ok."

"But where will you live, what about your life. You don't have to give it all up!"

Edward smiled.

"That's where you mistaken Hughes. I am not giving up my life. My life has found me again. And for where will I live? I still have a home here don't I? Heritage Lakes isn't far from here."

* * *

End

* * *


	4. Headline

**Title:** Mail  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** Edward/Roy

**Summary:** "I have become just like both of our fathers... how could I?"

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story

* * *

Headline

* * *

Roy Mustang found himself trapped to his desk. He didn't mind though. The more he had to do, the less he had to think, to feel. After Riza died and left him alone Roy found himself with a new sense of urgency or need. He needed to reshape his country. He ignored the voice that said he was just distracting himself. That wasn't true. This was the job of the Furher. He was a ruler and rulers always put their countries first. 

Plans and documents littered his office. There were work orders for building of more railroads to unite the small out of reach places as well as more roads. Roy signed his name with a flourish on one such document before reading over the notes on the city's hydro reconstruction. A hard winter had cracked a good deal of the cheaper pipe systems along west side. It took almost the entire spring and summer to replace them all.

Roy didn't even hear the door open to his office, he was that engrossed. If anyone had something important to say, they would write it down and put it on his desk, it was just that simple. He made everyone do it. No one was allowed to see him short of a diplomatic appointment.

The sweet scent of spring curled around him and Roy lifted his head. His mousey-haired Colonel was fixing a bouquet of freshly clipped flowers on the end-table by his office door. The man's name was Ben Fisher. He still didn't talk unless he needed to, the ultimate professional but since Hawkeye died last fall he went out of his way to keep things in order.

Mustang noticed that he always had a welcoming and competent looking office without any effort on his part. The Colonel was his only constant now. He would come in every day and put all the papers scatter haphazardly around his office in sorted piles for state affairs, military affairs and foreign affairs, then he would even arrange them in order of importance then chronologically. Roy felt like a jerk. This man worked so hard yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Fisher as such.

Roy just couldn't find the words to speak to anyone on any level unless it was business matters. He sighed quietly as he watched the man gather his discarded notes that he threw in crumpled balls earlier. Colonel Fisher never pushed for conversation. Roy was thankful but a part of him was also sad. Maybe he, the most powerful man in Amestris, should make an effort to at least get to know his people, one soul at a time.

"Fisher, come have a seat. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes Sir."

Fisher neatly placed the papers on the coffee table by the couch and came over to sit in one of the chairs facing his desk. He excelled in discipline and manners, the perfect soldier and secretary in one.

"How long have you been my secretary, Colonel?"

"Ten months and fourteen days Sir."

He was efficient and precise too. Roy almost felt bad on how unreceptive he had been to the young man in the beginning. He complained to himself about having a boring secretary but now things were different. Roy didn't dive into just how different; he feared his mind would crash under the weight.

"That is a long time for us to work together without knowing one another. Tell me about yourself Fisher."

The thin man blinked grey-blue eyes at him. He was surprised and it was the first real expression Roy had seen on his face. A long moment passed before the man answered.

"I am 28. I have a small home outside the city. My wife and I have three children, all boys."

Roy blinked and allowed himself a smile. It felt good. He thought he had forgotten how.

"That must be a handful. How old are they? You can relax."

Fisher sat back in his chair but that was the only sign that he gave of relaxing. Roy wondered if he had blinked yet since they started their conversation.

"Yes, my wife calls them little demons. They are five, four and two. We wanted them close together in age so they could grow up together. Brothers should be close. If you will excuse me Sir, the new bridge contractor will be calling shortly."

The brown-haired man go up, saluted and left the room. The Colonel knew him too well. Roy could feel the blood running from his face. Fisher said it was ten months… so that meant almost a whole year had passed since Riza conceived a child. He screwed up his face and tried to breathe. It took several moments with clenched fists grinding into his face to calm his shakes.

Finally calm he stood up. His eyes were dry but that meant nothing. Summer was coming to a close outside his window. He observed the city and wondered how a whole year had passed and he didn't notice.

_Brothers should be close._

The thought kept pulling at him but he couldn't respond. He went over to the bouquet and pulled out a Lilac. Those bloomed in early spring so he wondered how they happened to be in his vase. His newest State Alchemist would be the source. She was the Bloom Alchemist for a reason. Her specialty was medicinal remedies but her hobby was floral arrangements of her creations. Every lobby had a fresh display every Monday, even if it was just a single flower. Some people requested something potted and she was on it like there was nothing else in the world more important. Her energy was astounding.

Roy smelled the flower and thought about how many new people were a part of his world and easily he let go of the originals. He picked up the phone. He was long over due to make this call.

* * *

Hughes was watching his beloved daughter paint a picture when his phone rang. It was unusual for him to get calls in the middle of his day off but he let it slide. Elysia looked too cute for him to be distracted by silly work. 

"Maes! Stop staring at your daughter and answer the phone. You know how much therapy she is going to need when she gets older?"

He chuckled and blew a kiss to his lovely wife. She was carrying the newest edition to the family. The bundle was another sweet, wonderful baby girl and only a few months younger than Amber and the twins. The three girls could grow up to be like triplets. Hughes began to gush about how cute they would be going to school together in matching outfits and how they would sneak out at night to have secret sleep-over parties with one another. His face suddenly hardened. Alphonse's little son would have to go. There was no way he would let his little princess grow up with some player child, the womanizer.

"MAES! PHONE!!"

The father reached over behind his head to try and pull the phone off the wall without averting his eyes. His wife was about to start yelling so he quickly turned around and answered the phone properly.

"Hughes? Come over quickly, I need your help."

Maes heard the phone fall onto the ground on the other end. He quickly grabbed his coat headed and out the door. He knew exactly where he was going.

**

* * *

**Mustang let the receiver click. The phone was busy. That was fine because he quickly lost his courage. He couldn't call him. Roy couldn't call anyone. He got up from his desk and paced his office. 

A new overwhelming sensation hit him. His mental doors were open to all the things he tried so hard to keep away. Roy couldn't stand the little voice in his head that told him everything he didn't want to hear. The dark-haired man tried to make it to the door but failed. It was too late. The demon inside finally caught up and bypassed his evasions from the truth. All he could see was blonde deaths looming around him in dark cloaks. Mustang leaned against the door, inadvertently barricading the outside from getting in. Cold hands ran through his hair, stealing his breath and making his blood run cold. The voice spoke, but in the end, the voice was his own.

"I abandoned them just like my father abandoned me and his father too. I have become just like both of our fathers... how could I?"

He sobbed and pulled out another lilac from the vase beside him on the table. Roy held it before his face and let the tears run freely. He wished he never knew flower lore. Lilac was the flower of first love.

* * *

Al pounded on the front door of his brother's house. When he called earlier that day, the line was dead. That made him worry. His brother would never unplug the phone. Upon approaching the house he gasped to see the front curtains torn. Al could see the gaping holes from the outside. 

"Ed!!! Edward, answer the door!!"

No sounds came from the inside. Everyone on the street was at work so he could yell all he wanted. Al would not let something like that get in his way regardless. He savagely beat the opposing door with his fists. The younger Elric had a a really bad feeling from this. Emitting an exasperated yell he rammed at the abused entrance with his body. It feel onto the floor in his frantic wake.

"Ed? Brother?! Are you here?!?"

A groan sounded from the kitchen. Al paused to survey the damage before bolting towards the food riddled room. There were bullet holes in the far wall and the couch. He was sicked at the bloody slashes in the fabric. In the kitchen there was more dishes in pieces on the floor than in the cupboards. Al stepped over the shards to a huddled figure in the corner. Al couldn't think properly, blonde tangled hair slumped against the wall was all he could concentrate on. The hair twitched but he ignored that.

"Edward?"

The head moved in a peculiar way. It was an odd sort of twitch. He passed it off as wind from the open back door. Al ignored examining it with more focus in view of what was important. Edward was alive! Al nearly tripped over the discard phone trying to make his way to his obviously injured brother. Common sense at last kicked in. Al quickly plugged the communication device in and called Hughes. With that taken care of, he was free to go to his brother's side without distraction. The older man was in bad shape. He was curled around something but Al couldn't get him to move. To his further horror there were slices through Ed's shirt where what Al could only guess to be bullets clipped him. None of the wounds looked fatal.

"Brother please. Are you ok? Where is little Amber?"

The house was too quiet. Al could feel his eyes widening. Where was the baby!?

The figure next to him sat bolt upright. Al backed away a foot in shock. Maes entered the kitchen at a run and slide to a stop nearly bumping into Al. Two golden eyes peeked out from behind blonde bangs. But Al wasn't looking at those. The hair twitching from earlier had not been a breeze... no, it had been a pair of golden feline ears poking out between strands. Edward had frantically sound searching cat ears protruding from the top of his head.

* * *

"Sir! Open the door!" 

Roy blinked his tear crusted eyes. Where was he? The stiff feeling in his neck told him he slept on a hard surface. The hardwood floor prints on the side of his face confirmed that cold fact. The Furher looked around to see his office. The lilac for earlier was crushed into the chest pocket of his uniform coat. The dark-haired man had slept by his office door all night. He rarely received an entire night's sleep in his bed, the floor was just too bizarre.

"Sir, it's Colonel Fisher! You need to read this now!!!"

Roy quickly, well as fast as a bedraggled and rumpled person could, moved out of the way. The door swung open and his loyal subordinate handed him a newspaper in haste. Mustang read the the headline and could feel his soul being shred to fine stripe-like pieces.

_Furher's Daughter: KIDNAPPED_

_Today a letter was sent into the main editor's office with a proclamation that if terms were not met, the daughter of our beloved leader will be terminated. Sources say the penmanship matches no one than rebel leader..._

Roy didn't read the rest as he let the paper fall from his finger tips. Kidnapped? KIDNAPPED... and a Hostage!? A rough material was shoved into his outstretched and now empty hands. He gave a confused look to his overcoat before looking at Ben Fisher.

"Come on Sir. I just got a call for the Military Intelligence Department. There is information awaiting your audience. We have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

Still in shock he put on his coat with shaking hands. It took several tries.

"Why do I need a coat? MI is a floor down."

"We are not going into a meeting room Sir. Lieutenant General Hughes said to meet him at this address," he held up a slip of paper, "and not to bring anyone else. I believe the location is familiar to you, since you lived there once."

Roy fingered his flower gently as he walked briskly to the vehicle. Holding the paper slipped he looked out the window. He was going home.

* * *

End

* * *


	5. Ransom Note

**Title:** Mail  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** They meet again.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Ransom Note

* * *

Maes looked at the unconscious creature leaned on the wall in wonder. Fine golden ears twitched back and forth, catching all the various sounds being made. As far as he could tell, the changes in Edward were minimal. His hair looked softer as well as his skin, and he had a fluffy, matching tail that curled around his bent knee, the other laid flat. His human ears remained in addition to the cat ones in his hair. Maes was dying for the passed out form to wake up and ask all sorts of questions. He was a curious man by nature, but the timing was inappropriate. 

Al was shaking from head to toe. Maes laid a hand on his shoulder and felt the younger man violently flinch. About to say something of comfort he was interrupted by a feline noise from the floor. He was coming around again. Al made no attempt to move forward so Maes took it upon himself to kneel before what was once Edward. Maes was glad he called Roy before he came into the room. He was able to then deal with more of the pressing matters that needed attending, like the location of the ransom note. The house was empty of anything very obvious besides gouged walls and smashed furniture. They needed to stay put until a note arrived or a call was made. Maes was sure it was only a matter of time. They were probably waiting for Roy to show up, meaning they had the house under surveillance. Which lead to what Maes suspected and why the military police weren't involved yet, they had to sneak Ed out before then.

Speaking of which, golden eyes were peering into his curiously.

"Hey, it's me… Maes. Can you hear me?" He inquired, somewhat worried. Ed showed no sign of hearing him at all and just continued to stare. He didn't even blink. Maybe he was dazed? Maes lifted his hand and waved it to see what kind of reaction he would get. Edward followed with his eyes only, before he lost interest and went back to staring. Why didn't the blonde talk?

Maes turned his attention to the side and spoke over his shoulder, "Al, why don't you say hello to Ed? It may trigger something. I am personally hoping for a blink… Al?" Alphonse was still in the exact same spot he left him to crouch. Al was still trembling with wide eyes focused on the one in front of him. Maes was suddenly aware of another problem he had, Alphonse didn't look very open at the moment. "Al, just say his name. Ed-ward, that's all."

Al's eyebrow twitched but he didn't move.

Maes felt his hand being moved and turned back. Ed was moving it in a mimicked wave like before. Well at least that was something. He ignored the frozen youngest Elric to address the older. He was staring intently at the captured hand and then up at Maes. Edward's ears flicked forward and he open his mouth.

"Edward," he said simply.

"No," came the quiet whisper from Al, "you are not him." Each word was slow, deliberate and with a trace of a quiver. Maes stood up and Edward came with him. After a quick scan he was relieved to find only shallow cuts and bruises. Maes puzzled. Ed was half broken only a moment ago…

* * *

Roy pushed through the front door apprehensively. He hadn't crossed the threshold in what felt like decades. The closest he could ever find the courage to be to his only real home was that mailbox. It was there he had Fisher drop him off. He walked down _their_ humble Hawthorne Crescent and to the front of _their _door. Roy could almost hear Edward screaming at the pizza delivery man because the toppings were stuck to the top of the box again… but the voice was off. Who was screaming? It was coming from _their _kitchen. 

"Don't touch me Maes Hughes! He's done something to brother! Envy, where is he! Where's Edward!" The question rang through Roy like a gong. He was frozen in _their _lobby, waiting for the vibrations to stop so he could move. Just hearing the name, made Roy want to run away. Roy had abandoned him… his lover. Old scars were ripping open and he could feel his guilt and grief spill out and engulf him.

"ENVY! Where is my brother? What have you done with the baby? Tell me!" Roy flinched at a crash. The voice was Al and his dishware was under attack. Why was he shouting about envy? Envious of what? Roy felt turbulent and wanted to leave, but another crash followed by soft yelp called him back.

"Alphonse! Stop it! Who is Envy? What are you talking about?" Maes was yelling too. Roy dashed through the living room and tried to see past the destroyed furniture and scarred walls. Another crash and Roy was in the kitchen door frame frantically looking for the attacker Al was fending off. Who ever Envy was, he was hiding behind the kitchen island. Roy slipped on his gloves and stepped forward silently. He could only draw that this fiend was involved with the child. They would have information.

"Roy, don't. It's Ed." Maes whispered when he was able to turn his head from trying to restrain Alphonse. Cold water rushed through his veins.

_It's Ed…_

Alphonse roared, "No, it's Envy! _It _has to be. ENVY! You are supposed to dead! ENVY!" He broke free of Maes and rushed past Roy's gaze toward the target of his dish abuse. Maes dashed and launched himself at Alphonse, knocking them both the ground just out of view behind the counter. He could hear Maes trying to calm Alphonse down through the roaring in his ears.

_It's Ed…_

The small yelp from earlier woke him up a second time. It was too familiar to ignore. Roy knew it. The occasions he heard it were rare but it was without a doubt, Edward.

Blonde hair peaked over the counter as a man climbed over it with a feverish fear and fell onto the floor by Roy's feet. The blonde panted and stared up at him with wide golden eyes rimmed with tears. They stayed locked in a piercing gaze, oblivious the other two's struggles. Everything around those two heavenly orbs disappeared. Roy didn't care. It was Ed. It was Edward. It was his Edward and Roy was not going to let him go again.

He fell to his knees and leaned closer. He was afraid to touch Edward, for fear he may flinch away but that didn't stop him from looking deeper. It was there! That fierce and undying love from before, it was still there! Even after all this time, it hadn't dimmed or went out. Edward was still the fire in his heart.

"Envy! Take off his face right now! You have no right! I'll kill you! You died! I saw you die in that city underground! Take off his face! Where is my brother!" the foam and crazed edged of Al's voice screeched from his pinned position under Maes. "Hold yourself together. Do you even hear what our saying?" was all Maes managed to say before Al broke free. The younger Elric snatched up a kitchen knife and stepped toward Edward with a devilish wrath.

It only took Roy a second to hold the blonde to his chest and pull out his gloved right hand. He fixed Al in place with a flat look and bent fingers. Edward was everything to him and this time, he was going to do things right.

"Alphonse Elric, don't make me do anything you may regret because, trust me, it will be only you who regrets it." Roy said just as flatly as his stare. Edward trembled silently into his chest and he could feel hands tightening into his jacket. He didn't know what had gotten into Alphonse, but Roy was drawing the line. They were all family.

"Roy, have you lost your mind? Let that beast go! He is not my brother. This is a trap! Look at him!" Al didn't move, but instead, tried to burn holes into the long piece of Roy's coat that Edward was trying to use to hide himself. The black trench was twisted and pulled to cover more of the blonde to the point that Roy couldn't see him. That wouldn't do. Roy poked his left hand into the top and Al pleaded, "Please… just look and you'll see I'm telling the truth. It isn't him."

He truly wished he had kept his left glove off. The warmth against his chest was quivering but he drank it up. All those nights alone or with another, they were nothing compared to this small moment of closeness. Roy used his teeth to remove his glove by the middle finger and let it drop to the side. His long, graceful fingers slipped into the small opening at the top of the blonde bundle and brushed against soft hair. It felt better than he remembered, so soft he could cry. Edward was real. Then his fingers brushed against some he didn't recall. It was a defined and moving ridge. It flinched and the body against his curled into a quaking ball.

Roy opened his coat and the blonde scurried out. Blonde cat ears were pinned back in fear. Cat ears… and tear brimmed eyes.

"Ed?"

He dashed. Roy blinked slowly as the feline man ran in a panic past him, toward the doorway. He made an immediate decision. Not again. It didn't matter. His Edward was not going to be abandoned again in his time of need. He loved Edward!

_I'm sorry Riza… but I can't breathe anymore._

"Edward, wait!"

* * *

Maes sat at the kitchen table, hours later, with Ben Fisher. They had failed at finding Roy or Ed. Alphonse was sitting in the spot where they had found Edward originally, rocking back and forth, silently. Maes gave up talking to him after fifteen minutes of poking, pictures and prodding. The young man had some things to sort out on his own. 

"So," Colonel Fisher stated, "do you see a pattern yet Sir?"

"Nope, afraid not… wait. I see it!" Maes exclaimed and stood up. He leaned over the tattered ransom note commandeered from the newspaper's editor in glee.

_We are the Clan of Splicers and have the Furher's daughter. In order to have her returned in one piece instead of twelve, we require the following clan members to be released for your various prisons:_

_Linx  
Equinor  
Tame  
Tally the bear  
Hairyback  
Ericana  
Calico the slick  
Alf  
Tyberius  
Gamer the slut  
Ophelia  
Ander the greasy  
Lion  
Oz  
Night  
Eagle_

_He will find us._

* * *

End

* * *


	6. Matchbook

**Title:** Mail

**Author**: Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Roy confronts Al's insanity.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

**Matchbook  
****

* * *

**

Roy stormed into the kitchen and spotted his target, alone on the floor. Alphonse Elric was staring at something only he could see.

"Get up," Roy snarled.

"Roy, thank goodness—"

"I said get up, or do I have to drag you to your feet, Alphonse Elric?" Roy interrupted Maes. Alphonse blinked and looked up at him. Roy lost all self control at the sight of his grey eyes. Mustang grabbed his dear friend by the collar of his shirt and pulled Alphonse off the ground. Alphonse was taller than him so Roy had to use the wall to keep them stable. Water dripped of his black bangs, bent elbows and butt-skirt trim from the outside down pour. His eyes were bloodshot and his nerves were fit to match. It was all Alphonse's fault!

"Look at me dammit. I am only going to say this once." He fought to keep his voice even, but it shook against his will. He ignored Maes and Fisher who were in the background to the side. "We have been friends since you were a child and I have come to think of you as family. That is something I don't do often and for that reason I have a very small family. You could say I love you like a brother, but I love your brother more. I love him so much I haven't had a full night's rest in years. I can't buy any of the food he likes for my icebox. I can't live in our house and I can't even look at my own child. I can't breathe without him. And I don't want to."

Roy was loosing the strength in his arms. He slid the very alert Al down the wall to stand without loosening his grip. Roy took a deep breath. "After I lost him, I wanted nothing more than to loose myself too. All of you tried to save me but in the end, Edward was the only one that could. He sent a letter the before he died-was captured, and it gave me life. It was fragile but you helped me back on my feet, along with others. I was able to breathe and I tried to live for both of us. He would have wanted me to be happy. So I lived the life he wanted for us. I got married and even had a child but it wasn't the same. I loved Riza but it was never the same and I hated myself because she knew it too. She knew it from the start."

Maes place a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away. The venom was coming back into his voice. "Now this is where you come in. I don't care what you have to do but I want Edward back in _our_ house, safe. I want my child and I want my life. You are going to search for Edward, while I do all I can to find my neglected child. I have a lot to make up for. So do you understand me? Or consider this our last encounter, Alphonse."

* * *

Edward shivered as he leaned up against a brick ally wall. His mind was filled with images, sounds and smells he couldn't focus on. He was better at thinking than a few hours ago, but still nowhere near close enough to be properly functional. The rain soaked through his clothing and hair. He sneezed and curled up by a soggy box. He tried to flatten his ears to keep the water out before putting up his hood. It didn't help much to get the chill out of his bones. Edward's ports ached like never before and he was tired. His head was spinning and the world was too loud. He was going insane. 

"Hey Kit-Cat, remember me?" a sleek voice came from above him. He couldn't process the words completely. His thoughts were scattered. All he could do was blink at the familiar blonde woman under her umbrella. She nudged him with her combat boot. "It's not good to sleep in the rain you know."

He wanted to speak but only a soft meow came out. He tried a second time and the same noise escaped his numb, blue lips. His shoulder port gave another anguishing jolt that snipped away the last of his strength. He sobbed slightly and fell over. Too much. It was too much. One word kept coming to mind over and over again, beast. He was a beast. No… beasts lived in packs. Beasts had others around them. He had no one. Even his brother turned him away.

He must be something else.

Roy deserved a something, not a something else.

* * *

"Don't you see it Benny? Right here," Maes pointed along the left edge of the list. He pulled out his notepad and quickly scratched down the words '_let the cat go alone,' _and wondered what it meant. Were they really after Edward and not the child? 

"Sir, don't you think you are being too familiar with my first name?" Colonel Fisher commented but Maes brushed it off. After what they just witnessed the might as well be brothers as far as Maes was concerned. Very few people were privileged to see the great Roy Mustang be human. After he slapped Al and threw a coat at the young man, they left to form a search party. Roy would be back shortly to plan what was to happen next in regards with his child while Alphonse worked on tracking down the panicked chimera with the rest of the crew.

Maes was practically brimming with excitement. Roy finally acknowledged his child. Maybe some good could finally come from all this grief.

* * *

_Riza, am I finally doing the right thing?_

Roy let the rain fall onto his hair in frigid streams. It collected his bangs into thick pieces that made little waterfalls in front of his vision. He felt oddly numb and distant from the situation. It was the first time he'd seen what was left of his team together and with equal appearances in determination. Even Fuery looked like he was ready for anything. There was a steel core in his gaze Roy remembered not being there before the war. Havoc's death changed the young man. They must have been closer than he thought. Instead of dropping from existence like Roy did, Cain threw himself head first into all the rebuilding projects and voluntary work. Jean, Vato, Riza, their deaths were very evident now. Roy missed them all so much.

_Do I measure up?_

"Ok," Al shivered, "I think we should… this is ridiculous! Why are we looking for the creature?" He was still in denial. Roy tried to figure out a way to make this man see the truth, but getting it into Alphonse's head would be simpler if they could just use a drill. At least the rest didn't hear the younger man's insanity. Breda and Fuery were too busy testing the equipment a distance off. It was good to see them out an about. Breda was actually arguing with Fuery on what cord they would need, his glazed look a mere memory. Roy smiled before turning on the younger brother with a stern frown.

"Alphonse, I am not going to apologise for earlier but we need to talk seriously for a moment, have a seat. You need to know all the details obviously." He fixed his long black coat around him elegantly as he could in the cold rain and waited for Alphonse to take the step next to him. He watched Fuery fall over in a mess of cords and Armstrong flex him out. His blonde tuff was plastered to his forehead but his muscled still sparkled in the lamp light. Purpose brought them all out of their various retreats and once again, they were a team and alive.

_You shouldn't have tried to save me._

Alphonse slowly lowered himself onto the cool concrete. It was hard at first, to figure out how to start. Roy went over those reports and journals they found that fateful day so long ago. It was so grey and distant but his need made it tangible even if painful. Roy told Alphonse about what happened to Edward. It hurt.

He watched the younger Elric's face change from horrified to guilty, flopping back and forth like a thrashing fish on marble flooring. Roy patted him on the shoulder. "I don't understand how after all this time, he suddenly changed. It was documented that he didn't respond… It's almost as if what ever happened tonight was something that was already there… Bah, what am I even talking about? Come on Alphonse. I need you, and so does Edward."

_Even now, I'm not worth it._

Then, another emotion surfaced. Roy tried to decipher it but couldn't. Alphonse's eyes grew wide and then he immediately shut them tight. Roy watched him try and squeeze the tears in but failed.

_Riza, is it wrong to have to choose constantly?_

"Roy," he whispered, "I have a confession to make… about the day Brother was murdered. Back, before the war."

_Is there even a right answer?

* * *

_

Edward hissed and rubbed his right shoulder. It was practically screaming at him along with his leg. He hissed again and wanted nothing more than to rip his automail off, the tension and constant ache was killing him.

"See Kit-Cat? Shake your head all you want, but you need my help," Martel said with a kindness Edward didn't understand. His eyes were seeing red with pure agony. He curled his tail and let out a pitiful noise.

"I was going to leave this with you," she held up something small and square, "but I think I'll just take you with me. It's good you're so small now."

He glared at her, willing the snake chimera to die with his eyes, but failed. His feeble attempt quickly evaporated when two arms picked him up easily. "Wow, you are really light. I bet once we remove that automail, you'd weigh about the same as a small wildcat, or a massive kitten, take your pick." She said off handily. Edward hissed weakling and allowed her to carry him away, in too much pain to really even think about putting up a fight. She shifted him to hold his lean frame against her hip and picked up her umbrella with her free hand.

Edward watched the ground idly as she walked with purpose. Her boots passed over puddles and random stones. A flash of blue caught his eye. The thing she showed him earlier fell to the pavement and soaked in the rain. It was a small matchbook with two words written on it.

_Devil's Nest._

It was smiling back at him in a smoky script. Edward moaned as his shoulder was jostled for the final time. He could feel his world slipping away. The last thing he heard was Martel singing a phrase in a hushed tone. "You, me, and the Devil make three."

* * *

END

* * *


	7. List

**Title:** Mail

**Author**: Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Edward is discovered and Alphonse confesses.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

List

* * *

Fuery sighed and felt around his loose pants, tapping his pockets. Where had he left them? He tapped his back pockets and then moved onto his shirt. Cain noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket. Where was it?

"Hey, Breda, have you seen my coat?" he asked in an almost panicked voice. He needed his coat and now. Armstrong gave him an odd look before handing Breda the tan coat. They were seated in a clock tower setting up their surveillance equipment. Fuery felt his hands twitch as he snatched the offered fabric easily. His bangs feel over his eyes as he searched the pockets for his desired item. He pulled out a half full pack of cigarettes and sighed. They weren't lost.

"You smoke? Since when?" Breda inquired and snatched them for inspection. Fuery was too quick and grabbed them back. He slicked his hair back with wet hands. The wetness from the rain allowed it to say in place. He slipped on his damp jacket and walked towards the door, suddenly wanted a moment alone. He turned up his collar and put his hands into his pockets.

"People change." Fuery said simply and put an unlit cigarette between his lips. He searched his pockets but could not locate his lighter. Maybe the Furher would help. He turned on his heal and made to leave the room.

"Fuery, you've changed, fine. We all have," Breda called to his back. "But when ever you decide to let us know what's going on in the shaggy head of yours, we're here. I mean if the chief actually realized he needs our help, I think it's safe for you to need it too. It's been too long now, with all of us dealing with our shit separately."

Fuery placed a hand over his stomach in a soft, hidden gesture. He tied his coat shut and stepped quickly down the spiral stairs. He needed a light.

* * *

Edward could feel his stomach rolling, in constant motion. It woke him up, but he did not get sick, regardless of how much he wanted. His right arm and left leg ports practically screamed in pain. His vision blurred in and out of focus. He laid still, eyes shut and waited. The rushing waves of nausea settled and he was able to open his lashes again.

"Welcome, Edward," said a foreign accented voice, "do you remember me?"

Tried as he might, he could not recognise the voice. It was completely new in sound, but the tone of familiarity. Edward wished his head would stop ringing. He focused on a young man crouched beside his face. He had long black hair pull into a pony. Defiantly someone he didn't know. His eyes were slanted and his head was titled to the side, examining Edward's ear with a smiling curiosity. The man reached out to touch them, but Edward flicked them back. It was instinctive but Edward didn't want to be touched, so the two thoughts made one. The strangers smile grew and he turned his eye to Edward's. They were purple.

"Ah, you mind is still somewhat there. I can see some recognition. Great! That means I can talk to you now," the man grinned and tilted his head the other way. He sat down and crossed his legs in a neat, one over the other way. Edward looked at his slipper encased feet and black pants. The man also had on a black vest and white shirt. The shirt collar was starched, turned up and held together with a gold coloured ribbon looped like a tie.

"On to business then. Lucky for you, I can explain half of what happened to you now and the other half once we get you talking and walking again. No offence Eddie-boy, but you look really pathetic right now. I bet you're in a lot of pain." As if to prove his point, he ran his finger lightly over Edward's inflamed knee. He bit back a scream. His vision blurred again. Edward fought to calm his breathing, he couldn't pass out yet. "Wow, looks like pain is an understatement, MARTEL! GET SOME MORPHINE!"

_Martel… _

The blonde woman from the alleyway… he could remember her name.

"Loa! Dorchet! Come out here and help me. We don't know how much of a fight he's going to put up when we remove these. I was hoping to chat before hand but it's no good. The automail has to go."

… _What!

* * *

_

Alphonse paced as the rain let up. His short hair was plastered to his forehead like a helmet. He was fidgeting and frankly, very confusing to Roy. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. First Alphonse was screaming bloody murder in the kitchen, and then he was glaring daggers at Roy's newly formed crew, now he had a big secret… Roy stayed seated on the steps and watched the younger man walk an oval into the sidewalk. What else could possibly be out there for him to stumble upon when it came to the Elric brothers? Roy sighed and withdrew his notes.

Maes, Ben and Sheska did well with their homework. He had addresses and names now. But before he could do anything, the tower needed to be set up. It was tacking entirely too long, he really missed Riza's efficient ways in moments like these. He sobered and stared at his list. She would have had them all in groups searching sectors by now. Roy felt like a complete failure. He spent so much time focusing on his goal, now everything else has slipped away. He is Fuhrer, but of what? For this broken shell of a life where everything is gone? He could almost hear her.

_Who said everything was gone? Maybe you just need to see what is here, instead of what isn't Roy. You always see things that way. You see what is wrong with our country, not what is right. You see what is missing from your life, not what is painfully there. You want someone to love and love you? The answer is simple and unconditional, Roy Mustang. You know exactly what's missing._

"I'm a coward," Alphonse said suddenly, breaking his downward slide of thoughts. "I watched him die that day, and did nothing. I was frozen."

"Alphonse, what are you talking about? Edward didn't die, we've already established that," Roy tried to cut in.

"No! The day he brought me back he died! I saw Envy stab him and I DID NOTHING! Now look, look at what's happened! When will he stop paying? When? God-cursed, fate-damned, mother-fucking WHEN!" Alphonse screeched.

Roy got up and tried to calm him down, but the calmer of the Elric Brothers was through a fit. He flailed and thrashed to a point where Roy feared to get too close to him, he didn't want to loose an eye. He grabbed Alphonse's arms and pinned them to his sides in a weird wrestling hug. He was facing away but Roy could tell his face was scrunched up. He held onto the younger Elric until he stop struggle and his fits turned into fits of tears.

"When I saw Envy stab him… I did nothing. I just stood there and watched his body fall in slow motion," he choked out, letting Roy support his whole weight.

He barely whispered the rest. "I can still hear Rose screaming his name. It wasn't until it was too late that I was able to do anything. I was too scared to move. Maybe if I wasn't such a coward… things would be different now."

Roy hauled him over to the steps, Alphonse cooperating as much as a large stone. They sagged downwards onto the cold concrete as one, Roy trying to twist Alphonse into a position that at least looked comfortable. Al was muttering under his breathe now, but it didn't sounds as insane and scattered as before. Roy tried to keep his mind blank until Alphonse was done his grand confession, but he kept holding onto pieces and letting go of others. One word kept coming back, over and over. Edward was _stabbed_… during the war perhaps? None of it was adding up. He was missing something significant.

"Rose's screams finally woke me up. If it weren't for her…I would have never found the courage. She is the real hero. I resented you all for the longest time." The younger man finally noticed his surroundings and stopped being limp. He sat up normally and looked Roy square in the eye. "You all thought that Brother sacrificed himself to bring me back, but that wasn't the case."

Roy mind swam. He was finally going to hear what happened that night! When the two brothers returned from what was suppose to be a short mission, they were tattered and smiling like fools. Roy vaguely remembered actually being jealous of the other boy Edward was so fondly hugging before realising it was Alphonse. They never shared what happened and with events as they were, Roy never had a chance to questions them. The Fuhrer went missing the same day and the government began to collapse. He and Edward became close as they struggle to reform what they could of the state alchemists, who were blame by the public for everything. Alphonse had left to live in Resembool and began his relationship with Winry right away; claiming life was too short to waste on politics. Families formed and war broke out from neighbouring countries trying to eat away at the scattered nation. Now they were here.

Alphonse continued his story while looking at his shoes. Roy tried to contain his eagerness. "I was the philosopher's stone. My armour was the stone. I did sacrifice it, hoping to draw his soul back in his body and make him whole again. I was tired of people dying for me. I was tired of Brother suffering for me. I'm not worth the effort he put into keeping me alive."

_You shouldn't have saved me. Even now, I'm not worth it._

With Roy thoughts, she materialized. Riza was sitting with them in his mind and she had that subtly exasperated look on her face only those who really knew her could see. She looked so disappointed and sad with not just him, but Alphonse too. She sighed and listened to the younger man.

"I transmuted myself but it wasn't enough. All I managed to do was trap myself in front of the Gate. It was Brother who brought us both back. He let his body remain the same so that I could be whole, but that isn't equivalent. He never told me what else he gave up. He is always giving up things for others. Me, Winry, Teacher…and you."

Riza was looking at him from the far side of the younger mans slumped form. She stood up and placed a ghostly hand on Alphonse's mousy brown hair. Roy watched silently, hypnotised by her sorrowful face. She was never one to show so much emotion.

"Roy," Alphonse said quietly, "what makes us worth it?"

Riza looked at him and spoke in a voice only his mind could hear.

_Worth is determined by those who think to use scales of value. You may think of yourself as worthless, but to someone else, you are their entire world.

* * *

_

END

* * *


	8. Map

**Title:** Mail

**Author**: Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Truths and lies

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Map

* * *

_Pant._

That was all he could do.

_Pant._

His body twitched without warning. He hissed.

_Pant._

Edward's mind swam with thoughts of pain. It was all he could concentrate on.

_Pant._

The pain, crashing like waves over his body, kept all other thoughts at bay.

_Pant._

He hissed again, letting a straggled animal noise escape his lips.

_Pant._

"Good morning, I see you're finally awake. I'm shocked; I would have expected you to sleep longer, after us taking those things off. But, alas, you were always one to live up to those outrageous things people said about you." A slick and singsong voice pierced through his suffering.

Edward opened his eyes and tried to focus them. The man from earlier was sitting on a chair, his feet on the bed Edward was lying in. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with a high collar. The collar was closed with four golden buttons and the white trim continued down the front of his shirt in one crisp line. The thigh length hem also had a white trim and two side slits. Under that he was wearing tight, almost a second skin, pants that went down to his ankles. All together he looked contrasting and hypnotic. The top half of his hair was drawn up into a loose pony and the rest cascaded around his shoulders with a lazy grace. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair, looking bored and relaxed. He opened his eyes.

"You know Eddie, you and I have a strange history," he said while considering the ceiling with fascination. He plucked an apple from the table side and took a hearty bite. "Do you remember me yet?"

Edward struggled to speak but words were still beyond his grasp. He sat up with little resistance; the previous pain was only a dull ache. He scratched his right arm and then paused. He had a right arm! Edward quickly threw the blankets off the bed with stiff but hurried movements. He had a two flesh legs! He flexed his toes and fingers in awe. His new limbs were perfect mirrors of their partners. Edward lifted and laid down each of his legs, still not certain if it was safe to be excited yet. He was afraid that if he showed joy they would be taken away.

"You can be happy you know," the other man said with a smile, "no one will take them away. Unless you get stupid and like, stick them into a wood chipper. I would advise against that." He winked and took another bite of his apple. Edward watched the man's movements for a moment and then smiled at his replaced limbs. They felt strong. The last of his previous pain was almost gone. He ran his right hand through his loose hair and grinned stupidly. His fingers didn't catch.

"I think this calls for a walk," the other said and handed him a hunter green silk robe. Edward threw it on happily over his boxers and bare chest. He walked a few steps cautiously from the bed, and then walked normally a couple more. It was the real thing! He jumped a bit and turned to smile at the other man. He didn't know who this guy was, but he didn't care. He was complete! Edward flicked his tail back and forth in glee. Wait, he had a tail?

Edward wiggled his ears back and forth as he held his fluffy tail. They were real too. He sighed as fiddled with the end of his tail, while trying to figure out what happened. Why where they still there? He shifted his boxers slightly as to make his tail more comfortable. He then realized the shorts were on backwards, his tail sticking out the hole meant for something else completely. How clever and weird feeling. The robe only came down to his upper thigh so his tail was mostly free of constrictions. Edward let go of it, forgetting the other man was there. He flicked it in every direction with curiosity. It gave him a strange sense of balance.

An arm hooked into his and guided him towards the door. "Look, as fun as it is to watch you flick about like some happy kitten, we need to talk." The dark haired man smiled with closed eyes then turned serious, opening to look with those purple orbs. "There is a reason I'm helping you, and that is not out of the goodness of my heart. Homunculi don't have hearts or souls… or even good sense in fashion. The only reason I look so damn god now is due to this man's previous knowledge. His name was Ling. Anyways, onward to the bowls of my majestic lair, I'm sure it's wonder and sheer presence will make you slump to you knees in fear and reverence."

His theatrical tone and gestures made Edward laugh in spite of himself. It felt good to laugh, and even better to be walking around. They walked down a shabby hallway with water stained ceilings and missing squares of wall paper. The floor was in excellent condition, for which Edward was grateful because he was barefoot. This man, Ling, was being overly nice. Edward's untrusting nature wanted him to shift away but his instincts said he was safe. He flicked his tail and decided instincts were worth trusting. They were all he had at the moment. He was having a hard time remembering what happened before the alleyway.

Ling, or whatever his name was, lead Edward into a derelict room. It had two couches of different decaying states and a low table. No one was in the room. Ling gestured for him to sit on one couch as he took the other, across from Edward.

"So Kitty, here is what I know about your condition. Well half of what I know. The rest you get after we come to an understanding. Got me so far?" He said as he put his legs onto the table. Edward nodded and the man continued. "Okay, so with chimeras, in order to make both parts into one, they both have to go under extreme stress before they become truly one. The minds, animal and man, will fight off the change for as long as possible. Some can last for months looking like a man but having animal cravings and such. But in a moment of weakness the two merge and after that, they cannot be separated. I understand you lasted a real long time using Xingian alchemy, spending short periods of time as an animal to put off the cravings. An ingenious plan but with flaws, like you not being able to leave Xing. Their alchemy only works there. So coming back here just reversed all the work you put into fixing yourself. This is how I knew about you. I was there too."

He gestured to his body then to his slanted eyes.

"Aren't I pretty? Well I think I am, and so do a lot of women," he paused as if stuck in some fascinating memory, Edward hiss slightly to snap him out of it. The dark man smirked and undid his collar buttons, "Anyways, now for the good bit. Trust me, this is the best part. Not only did coming here fuck up all that work, but when they came for that baby, you lost the battle inside of you. You let the animal take over. It is instinctive to protect your young, Kitty. The moment you surrendered, you were doomed. It's kind of like this fellow here, Ling," he tapped his head, "he wanted power so bad that he gave up everything to be a part of me. Now we are one, like you. We are Greed, but I can't help but wonder this, who are you?"

Edward couldn't breathe. The baby! All those memories came rushing back like being in the Gate another time. He gripped the couch with wide eyes, claws extending into the fabric. The baby, Al, Roy, they all caused so much pain, in so many different ways. It hurts. It hurts his body. It hurts his soul. Love hurts everywhere.

Greed came over and put a finger under his chin. He looked deeply into Edward's eyes, searching for something he obviously found, for he smiled and let go.

The Baby was gone.

Al thought he was a monster.

Roy… was no longer in reach. He was gone. Edward's eyes filled with tears. He was alone again. He hated himself. Edward wanted to rip free from his skin and run. He was unwanted and alone, like the strays Al always found. Maybe that's what he was now. Some stray cat that even his soft hearted brother didn't see fit to pick up. He buried his face in his hands after retracting his claws. Where did he go from here? A face was close to his, looking at him sadly.

"Listen Ed," said Greed in a soft tone, "I am the last of my kind. Everyone I know like me is gone, most exterminated by you, but that's beside the point. I've always been one to be out on my own. But you are a man of kit, kin and clan. Being alone, in exile, for you must be worth than death. If I had a heart, I just might feel for you. But instead I have a proposition for you."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out an envelope. It was white with dirt smudges. He opened it and sat on the low table across from Edward. He pulled out a map of the city with writing on it.

"So once upon a time, a small alchemist killed me," Greed said in an offhanded tone. "He gave me an exactly what I wanted without knowing it. I was able to see the Truth for a price, my original body and make a new life for myself, doing things my way. When I regained a body, my friends were gone but my foes remained. So now, in order to live peacefully, I need to go somewhere else. But the new law has things like passports and travel visas. I cannot leave. In my hand I have exactly what you want, a new life with people like you. I will give this to you, if you get me out of Amestris."

Edward looked at the map and then turned his gaze to meet those purple eyes. He saw only truth there. He somehow found his words. Edward took a deep breath and wiped his damp face, hardening his stare.

"Lies?" Edward asked needing audio confirmation.

"No lies Ed. I always repay my debts. That why I helped you settle into your body. Now, you help me settle into my life and I help you settle into yours. The old war has no meaning for me. I wasn't even there."

Edward looked at the offered map, a new life with people like him. It wasn't like he had anything to hold him back but…

"Baby?" he inquired.

"Not me actually," Greed said with a grin, "Silly civil rights activists. Don't worry, she was intercepted by Martel. She was on her way to get you. Funny how that works out isn't it. She is returning the little bundle to her daddy as we speak. Now, do you want this chance to live _for you_?"

Edward pinned his ears back, took a deep breath and reached for the map, "For me."

"About time, isn't it? So, who are you now?"

Edward closed his hands around the paper. He felt his heart break at the contact, but it was for the best. He was what he was and nothing could change that. He could feel it. If no one would love him here, then maybe this new place would hold something for him. It could be a place where he could be himself.

"Me… always just me."

"Good, I have a surprise for you then. I have someone waiting to meet you there you should be happy to see. I believe his name is John… wait no…" Greed paused and but his thumb nail, "J-something! Well he's blonde… You'll know him when you see him. He is just like you."

* * *

End

* * *

Wow, what a cliffy. Does it hurt? The more it hurts the better it is, the more real it feals. I don't like banana peals. Or swimming with eels. Or wearing high heels. 


	9. Stamp

**Title:** Mail

**Author**: Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Finding out what is real.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Stamp

* * *

Roy held his breath and counted to ten. He closed his eyes and counted to twenty. He shut down his mind and counted to thirty. He held out his hands and waited an eternity. No matter how mush time he had to ready himself, it would have never been enough. Nothing would have prepared him for the small weight he now held against his chest.

"Here," said a strange, short-haired blonde woman. He kept his eyes closed but could feel her gaze on his turned down head. Roy let out his breath, opened his eyes and let his thoughts race at the small life he gripped with two hands. Pretty golden brown, almost amber eyes blinked at him once, twice, three times. It was such an odd colour for a baby. Roy thought briskly of all the other babies he'd held. None of them were as startling as this one gorgeous child, his child.

"You should have better security. That pathetic civil rights pile of skins was lucky to even as close as they did. Get a bodyguard and be thankful I was there to intercept them. Fools…." The blonde woman looked at him from her profile, making certain her back was facing a wall and her face to the door. Roy noted she was constantly poised as if she expected an attack. Her long sleeve black shirt clung to her like a second a second skin. She had a grey wool scarf hanging loosely around her neck as if by having it, she didn't need a coat. She blew her one long bang out of her face and turned toward him fully. She fixed his hold and sighed.

Roy spoke carefully, wishing it wasn't just the two of them, no wait, three…three. "Who are you?"

She looked at for a moment, considering her answer. "No one really… just a ghost."

Roy knelt, holding the small child as if she were glass. A passer-by may have mistaken his pose for that of someone praying. Maybe he was.

"Listen," the blonde looked out the door momentarily then crouched to his eye level. "I am not the only ghost. There are more. I don't have much use for you and your kind—"

"My kind?" Roy interrupted.

"Soldier, human, alchemist, take your pick. My point is this. You've got a chance here to make up for everything thing you've done with that crummy life of yours. Maybe if you make something what you have, the rest might fall into place."

She adjusted her scarf and left like the ghost she claimed to be. Roy remained kneeling, alone. He couldn't breathe because the crashing realization finally penetrated his thick skin. He was never alone. Not when those amber eyes blinked at him like gems. He drew his daughter closer to his chest and sank onto floor, drawing his knees in front of him to sit more comfortably. The angel made a small noise, a soft coo and Roy could feel everything melting. His fear, his bitterness, everything was pealing away leaving him feeling cold and naked. How could this happen?

" Roy?" a voice called from outside the doorway. "Are you alright? You were supposed to come out in a few minutes. We just got some intelligence about… she's here!" Maes ran out of the cold room, shouting to the others. Roy didn't hear the words he said, nor did he care. The world around him hushed to a whisper as he found himself rocking back and forth. He didn't who it was more for, him or the child, but the slow swaying help calm his racing heart and chaotic mind.

_Do you see it yet? _

Riza?

_Do you see the piece of your soul falling back into place? _

No.

Yes.

Maybe.

I miss you.

_Let me go. _

Her image was crouched before him in a plain brown skirt, her knees together and her arms placed on them elegantly. Regardless of what anyone thought of Riza Hawkeye, she was a lady of grace a beauty with an unbreakable core. She looked at him with sad eyes and her voice rang in his mind without her lips moving.

_Riza Hawkeye. That's how you always saw me. _

It's who you are.

_No, it is who I am to you. Even after were got married, I was always 'Riza Hawkeye' first and 'my wife' second. You never once introduced me to anyone as Riza Mustang, did you know that Roy? Not even as Riza. Every time it was Riza Hawkeye. _

That's your name.

_Yes but that's not who I am, nor who you should see when you look at your wife. _

What are you saying?

_Let me go so you can keep going Roy. I'm not who you should be looking after. Stop using my memory as an excuse to run away. _

I never run.

_You always run, maybe not with your legs but you always run. _

I never run.

_Good. Then it is time for you to be the man I pledged to protect all those years ago. _

I'm already Fuhrer. I did it.

_That's not why. _

Then why?

The child in his arms wiggled. Amber eyes blinked at him along with little flexing fingers.

_You know why. I don't need to tell you. I'm gone, ghost in your mind. Focus on what's real. You have a responsibility. _

Roy pulled out of himself and looked around the communications room. Cords were coiled and displayed about him like black snakes and vines. The light from outside was a dull grey that slipped into the room in pale rectangle rays. The worn wooden floor was entirely too cold to sit on without a cushion. All these things were real, the smell of mould and concrete, the feel of wood and cords, the sight of dull greys and equipment. These were real.

The weight in his arms shifted. She was real too. Her eyes striped him clean of everything and she was unbearably real. It was time he became real too. Roy stood up with some difficulty.

"Come on, little dove. It is time to go."

He drank in the small happy noises she was making and headed for the door. It was time to end this nonsense and start living. A small voice told him that he should turn the search over for Edward, but a louder when consoled him that Ed had a knack for finding his way on his own. He would come back only when he was ready and not a moment sooner.

* * *

"Boss, do you really plan spend the rest of your life here?" Jean said while lighting a cigarette. He sat on a worn stone ledge of the roof. The building they were on top of was old but the stone lasted the centuries. Edward looked down at the small town, one of the last Ishbalian towns to survive after the wars. A man with bull horns was trying to sell apples to a woman with a long scaled tail while two children ran by on four legs. He leaned further on the roof wall to see down the street. Two men with dark skin and long beaks laughed at the corner café ran by a couple of shapely foxes, literally.

He turned his gaze back to his only companion. Once Jean Havoc, tall blonde man who served loyally under one Colonel Roy Mustang. He was still tall and blonde but now only went by Jean or Jeanie as he was known by the foxy twins. Edward sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, blocking out the street noises. He licked the back of his hand and wiped his forehead absentmindedly. "Where else you I go Jean? And who are you to talk. I've been here for only half a year now. How long have _you _been in this place, since the last war? That's… I don't even know how many years ago that was. More than two and that's all that matters."

Jean smirked and slid down to sit next to Edward, offering him a smoke. As always it was turned away. Edward spoke again. "Why don't you quit those?"

"I take great comfort in the fact that the may kill me before things get worse." He snickered and ran his hands through his hair. It was easily the length of his fingers. He kept it that length and pushed his bangs off his forehead. Edward snickered and shoved him with his shoulder.

"You think it can get any worse than this, Mutt?" he asked with a smile. Edward took comfort in the fact the two had become close friends over the past months of hardship and solitude. It was horrific at first at was only through Jean's concern and patience that Edward found the will to make it through. If it weren't for Jean, he would probably still be a half crazed creature with assorted features running through the streets. Now he was at first glance, just a man, but if looked at closely, anyone who knew Ed would notice how his arms were slightly longer and he was slim. So was Jean. They looked perfectly human, but they knew they weren't. Not that it mattered here, a place where your neighbour had wings on her head and her son spit poison darts, that brat.

"Sure," Jean replied, "I could have gotten stuck with that rainforest frog of a neighbour as a roommate. Do you think those darts are lethal? Not that I want to check it out, but it would be good to stalk up on some form of antidote." He took a puff of his cigarette and look at the line of laundry flapping across from them, the line connecting the two roofs.

Edward snickered and grabbed his drink. It was a beer can, but that's not was inside. He grimaced as he raised the can to his lips and let the milk pour out. He still hated the substance, but his body craved it to such an extent it could not go ignored. Putting it in different bottles somehow helped him over come the hurdle of drinking milk. Edward didn't question it because the less thought about it the better. Jean was laughing beside him without holding back. Edward shot him a dirty look.

"Shut the fuck up. It's hard!" he growled.

"Sorry Ed," Jean said lightly, "but the look on your face could have killed a pigeon in midair."

"Well pigeons are stupid and not worth my time," Ed turned his head away and huffed.

"Then why do you watch the poor little girl like a hawk every time she walks by our flat?" Jean snickered and poked him in the side. Edward gave him another dirty look and elbowed him. This was common practise between the two. All they had was each other and that made them close friends, sometimes closer than that, but always stopping short of being serious. Jean had kissed him only once and never tried again. It was an unspoken rule that they would never be more. They couldn't be. Edward never let it and he knew Jean wouldn't let it either. They both left parts of themselves in the real world. Without them, they were incomplete.

"Well she's part bird, I'm sorry! I can't help it. Just because we can turn what parts of our bodies change on and off does not mean instincts are the same. Do you think I could catch her? She looks slow enough—"

"Sorry boss, I am not letting you catch that poor bird-girl." Jean interrupted with a grin. They smiled for a moment, watching the laundry then Jean slid down the wall to lean against Edward's thigh, his cigarette done and put out. Edward scratched behind his ear without thinking, and then sighed.

"Do you ever think about leaving, Jean?" he asked softly. He rand his hand through Jean's hair, scratching his scalp lightly. It was another gesture Edward often wondered about. They pet each other but nothing ever came of it. To him, petting Jean was like petting a dog. He supposed that made sense considering Jean was a dog chimera, but something inside him wanted it to be more, maybe not Jean himself, but the gesture. When was it last he touched another with affection?

Jean was turned away from him, facing his sandaled foot. Edward cringed when he say his horrible strap tan so he only took the sandals off when he needed to. Jean preferred going barefoot constantly.

"All the time Ed, all the time" Jean said with a sigh.

"Why do we stay here then?" Edward inquired. "We don't belong here." He continued his finger raking of the man's dark blonde hair. It calmed Edward just as much as Jean.

"We don't belong there either." Jean admitted to Edward's foot. Neither needed to specify out load where _there _was.

"But we don't look so different. We could just hide the small things, easily."

Jean rolled over, keeping his head on Edward's thigh, to face him. Edward stopped moving his fingers and placed them on the ground at either side of his hips.

"Hide?" Jean said incredulously, "Edward, we can't hide who we are now. Even if we could, what would happen when someone found out? We would just end up back here again. I say we skip the heartbreak and tears and just stay here. It isn't so bad."

Edward leaned his head back, tilting his chin towards the sky. He sighed and looked back down at Jean. "We have friends there; they might accept us as we are."

"What if they don't?" Jean cut in.

"What if they do?" Ed said just as quickly.

"But Ed, what if they don't? I would rather live not knowing, then live knowing they rejected me."

"But Jean," Edward said sadly, "We should at least give them a chance. We liked them all once for a reason. I doubt our friends are the bastards you are making them out to be."

"You're too quick to forget." Jean's eyes softened sadly, as if he hated bring this up. "Al wasn't so forgiving, and he's your brother. I would say he is a good one to base the others off of."

Edward turned away at the mention of his brother. Jean sat up and pulled Edward's head onto his lap. Edward sighed and closed his eyes, appreciating the soft return petting he was getting. The cat part of him wanted to purr and nap but the man wanted to cry. Just thinking about his brother made him before so utterly depressed. They had been through so much together, and to have it all come down to that last scene they had was heartbreaking. Edward remembered being confused and very afraid. At the time the cat part of him was in control, the instinctive one. But parts were still Ed, but when he was a cat it had been hard to think and speak. All he could do was react and run. The fear and sorrow had been so overwhelming that the man part of him tucked itself away, hiding. Jean had been the one to show him how to change back into a man again.

"See Ed," Jean continued on, finger combing Ed's long loose hair, "you don't want that to happen again and I definitely know I don't want that to happen to me. Why can't we just be happy here?"

Edward laughed harshly and let his eyes travel across Jean's flexing toes. They both discovered that when they didn't have tails, their toes reacted how a tail would. It was a useless bit of information, but Edward kept it close. It made him realise that he wasn't the only chimera out there. Everyone around him, whether by self mutilation, alchemic mishap or born were chimera's. He felt less alone but sometimes, it made him feel even more so. It was hard to decide what he wanted.

"Are we really happy Jean?" he asked with a biting edge.

"Sure we are. We have friendship, food and our own floor. What more do we need?"

"Family," Edward said into his scarf. They were both were Ishbalian robes, as was the most appropriate thing to wear in the desert. Jean's were a dull blue grey colour with an ivory sash and neck wrap. Edward preferred his brown ones with the white wrap. They both wore them to their ankles, not bothering to try and be fashionable or original.

"We have family, you and I." Jean sounded hurt at Edward's remark.

"Jean, I'm saying— this is ridiculous. You are not turning this on me. Fuck, I was just saying that I miss them ok? Is that a crime?" Edward accused and sat up, looking at Jean squarely. The taller man stood up and stretched in a fake way. He sat down across from Edward with a flop.

Jean looked away and searched his robes folds for his cigarettes. He found them, plunked on out and lit it without once looking at Edward. He spoke quietly, so much so that Edward had to crawl closer.

"I was here for a long time. Longer than I thought I would be. I only came to learn how to control the changes and recover. Afterwards I left." Jean shook with each word that slipped around his cigarette. "I wanted to see him, more than anything. I got as far as across from where he lived and I just couldn't, couldn't think of what he'd say about me, about this." He gestured all round him.

Edward sat down from his crawling position and looked tried to keep his own memories at bay. Jean mumbled on.

"I came back with my tail between my legs… how ironic eh? I just couldn't face him. Then you came. I know you were a bad place, but I have to admit, it felt good being needed. I just so happy I'm not alone… please Edward, please don't go…" Jean's eyes were overly shiny as he looked up to meet Edward's gaze.

Edward felt his heart melt and thought it unfair to fall victim to those puppy eyes. He was uncertain how to react to this sad confession and sat silently. What was he to do?

A gust of wind carried bits of debris into the middle of their serious moment. Instinctively Edward reached up and grabbed the closest piece to breeze by. He opened his clenched fist into a cage shape so whatever he caught wouldn't get away. It was a small coloured square of paper. It was an unused stamp. Edward felt his world rush around him as soaring memories roared in his ears.

_Bills aren't the only things that come in the mail. Sometimes hope does. _

Edward clutched the stamp and stood up. He walked over to Jean and offered his other empty hand.

"Come on Mut, let's do this together."

* * *

END

* * *

Can you feel it? The big dramatic end you've all been waiting for? I can, I think I'm bleeding. Oh that's not good. Anyways so I would like to make a special not for a certain somebody.

That would be my cat who supervised this whole chapter's creation!


	10. Address

**Title:** Mail

**Author**: Spirix

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Where mail should be sent.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Address

* * *

Roy looked at his tree. He smiled and tilted his head to the side to make it appear straight. His smile broadened as he admitted to being a holiday failure. The once proud and mighty pine was now lopsided due to uneven decorations and a tree strand made but the great Flame Alchemist himself, so naturally, it didn't work. 

Gleeful babbles of disjointed words brought his attention to the couch. Little Amber sat in her secured seat facing him. She was a dazzling year old now. Born in the late summer, she spent her first Christmas in a hospital. Bound and determined, Roy Mustang set out to make his house the epitome of holiday cheer. With a book he borrowed from Gracia and untold boxes of decorations he inherited from his mother's lavish party throwing days, he was well equipped to show the world his magical self-made winter wonderland.

There was garland around ever banister and paper snowflakes dangled from the ceiling. He had sparkles, tinsel and tassels galore. But something was missing. Gracia's guide had a whole chapter on the dinner but it was to sit any amount from four to twenty, but not two. Roy looked at his daughter, well one and one third. He snapped the book closed decisively, the sounded echoed through his manor halls. If this 'perfect holiday' book called for more than four people to attended dinner, then dammit, he would fill the house if he had too.

"Here is the plan Civilian Amber Mustang," he said to his daughter, switching into his Fuhrer voice and pacing between the couch and the tree. "We are going to have the Elric and Hughes families here for Christmas Eve dinner, along with Fuery, Armstrong, Breda plus whatever dates they can scrap from the bottom of the barrel. Get Fisher on the phone, we have caterers to call and invitations to be sent out. I won't have my staff lounging about while I do all the work. Come now young lady, its time you learned how a Mustang throws a party."

He leaned over and picked her up and headed toward his study. She giggled and babbled a string of nonsense words. Every so often he could have sworn one was recognisable, but he knew it was just wishful thinking. He longed to hear her first word, but she was intent on this mindless chatter. According to another book she should have at least been saying words now and then by now. What was she waiting for?

"For generations, much like the Armstrongs and their alchemic traditions, the Mustangs were well known for several things, being unhealthily rich and using the most elaborate parties to flaunt it. My father, the fool that he was, lost the Mustang fortune with poor business skills, black market dealings and gambling. Ironic isn't it my little dove? Frank Mustang lost his last cent at the track." Roy nuzzled his daughter as she pulled on his bangs. She blinked her big eyes, the colour of her namesake and smiled.

He pulled free with a fake scowl. "Now Miss Mustang, is that any way for a lady to behave? And I do recall asking you to call my secretary. Have you forgotten your duties? It's a shame blood ties cannot be replaced because I find your conduct very inefficient. It's a good thing you are the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen, otherwise I would have to replace your position with someone who knows how to dial a phone number."

He smiled and stopped teasing her. It was always lonely in the big Fuhrer mansion but Roy found out by carting her around, he never noticed. Last spring on that cold and wet day, one ghost gave him his life and another gave him something new to live for. He was hard-pressed to determine which did what, but he didn't think it mattered. What did was that he had this beautiful girl who meant the world to him and now he was going to have a full house for Christmas, for the first time since he was a teen. He picked up the phone and dialled Fisher.

It was a brief conversation of Roy saying what he wanted and Fisher confirming that he wrote it down. The big day was two weeks away, normally that would be a problem but once various services found out it was the Fuhrer who needed them, things would fall into place. He stood and stared at the phone for a moment after hanging up. Dinner was such a formal thing… like his mother always did.

"Miss Mustang, do you think it wise for me to follow in the steps of a woman who loved her evening gown collection more than me? No? I would have to agree. Dinner is not good enough, plus I want the children involved too. This calls for a lunch… I'VE GOT IT!" Roy yelled and twirled in a few fast circles, his daughter squealing joyously. He stopped and propped Amber up on his hip, redialling poor Fisher with the new details. Roy Mustang would have his family come over Christmas day for an early lunch and stay until dinner. A full house was a happy one and an excellent time to make his announcement.

* * *

Amber was to sleep and he had nothing else to do. Everything was set up. Roy had checked all the loose ends and there was absolutely not a single thing left to do. Not one and he was going crazy. He had hoards of family coming tomorrow, there had to be something left to do, anything. 

Roy walked through his mansion a final time before deciding it was time to lie in bed and watch the shadows grow on the wall with the coming dawn, in several hours. He had spent most of the evening up making certain everything was perfect, which it unfortunately already was. He was halfway up the stairs when he remembered all the extra gift-wrap in the wine cellar. Roy couldn't let that paper go to waste.

Untold hours later, the dinning room was thoroughly a mess. Little pieces of paper littered the floor as the Fuhrer of Amestris stood on a very dangerous stack of chairs to hang the end of his last festive paper chain. It was the entire circumference of the room, which meant it was longer than any paper chain had the right to be. Roy panted and hoped down from the jenga tower of a ladder and surveyed his work. His lierne vaulted ceiling was completely covered with chain anti-arches to match their pairing vault and from each point hung a string of paper snowflakes and stars. Roy vaguely wondered how many rainforests were wiped off the map for him to make his paper paradise a possibility for the post dawn pre dusk party for all his punctual, pretty pals. Roy snickered at his mental alliteration before deciding he really needed sleep.

But he wasn't tired. Something kept nagging at the back of his mind. What was it?

It was the mess. It had to be.

Roy had a complete house staff for everything; cooking, cleaning, and anything else house related he could think of for hiring someone else to do, but he sent them all home for the holidays. It was just him and Amber for the past month and he really enjoyed it. He cooked, cleaned and did normal things. There was once a time when staying at home for more than two days would drive him mad but not anymore. It was nice, simple and the world wouldn't end if he messed up.

He grabbed a plastic comb and ran it through his hair a few times then held it over the pile of cut paper. All the little pieces were drawn by the static. One square decimetre done… a whole dinning room left to go. Roy moved on to the next area, performing his same ritual. After an hour he had half the room done, but his poor scalp hurt. Roy decided it was sandwich time. He placed the comb on the table and made his way to one of the kitchens.

There were piles on piles of pre-prepared food in his iceboxes, waiting for morning to be simply put in the oven then served for brunch. Roy bypassed all of those, knowing that he would be scowled by Mrs. Inglewood, the head of the catering service, if he touched even a corner of the meal. Roy thought about it anyways, but then remembered the size or her rolling pin and the glint in her eyes. She would not hesitate to assassinate the Fuhrer of Amestris in his own home if the need was called for. Maybe he should really consider a bodyguard in addition to the security around the manor.

It was at that moment Roy heard something fall and a distant yelp. Roy cursed himself for not having his gloves. It seemed like a smart idea while in the middle of his paper project, but now he was without a weapon. Another crash called him out of his thoughts. The sound was closer. Roy reached and grabbed the closest thing he could find, a long handled omelette skillet. Holding it like a double handed sword, Roy cautiously walked into his living room, where his tree was. He scorned his unthreatening appearance; a pair of old, holey and elastic free track pants he'd had since his teen years and a white wife beater. He had long since become too tall for the pants, but they were so sinfully comfortable. They covered his knees, that's all that mattered. He had a regal silky pair when Roy knew others would be about. He wished he had them on just so he wouldn't feel half as foolish as he did now.

"Don't get all angry with me, Kitten. If I were you, I'd be thankful that my best friend was such a big dog; otherwise you would have to do this naked. Clothing is heavy for a cat as small as you." A voice whispered with a tone that struck a cord in the back of his mind. Roy tucked that information away and peeked from behind the archway he was hiding behind. Two cloaked figures rolling on the floor. One was savagely trying to silently beat the pulp out of the other. Roy considered waiting until his intruder count was cut in half but he was discovered.

"Who's there? Don't bother hiding, I can smell you," said the same voice as earlier.

It was a friendly voice but Roy stayed on his guard. He side stepped out from behind the archway; skillet held at his side and looked squarely into the blue eyes of Jean Havoc. The very same Jean Havoc who had a grave by Edward's in the military war memorial.

Roy held his skillet out threateningly and bared his teeth as he snarled quietly. "How dare you show up here in that disguise."

The impostor took a step back. He withdrew his hands from within his heavy desert cloak and held them up in surrender. He looked uncertain as to what to do.

The second one still had his hood up, looking at the tree as if his life wasn't in jeopardy via a breakfast pan. "This is a really nice tree. I've always wanted a big tree. You know what I mean bastard? One that towers over everyone. It has that threatening presence, to ward demons away from the presents, or just scare kids away from shaking them."

Roy felt his rage at 'Jean's' appearance sky rocketed. It was one thing to pretend to be his old friend, but that fucking man had another thing coming if he dared look as much like Edward as he sounded. The hooded man, as if hearing him, drew said hood back and took out his long braid, tossing it to land on his back. Two molten gold eyes bore into his and they simply stared at each other. Roy felt his wrath lesson, but not enough to lower the pan. He wanted to believe so bad that this was Edward but he wasn't Fuhrer because he followed his heart instead of his brain. He needed proof or this blonde wasn't leaving without a skillet lodged in his head or in a body bag.

"What was the last thing Edward ever gave me?" He snarled out, gripping the pan with white knuckles.

The blonde impostor blinked and looked at him intensely. "Hope," he said simply.

Roy's whole body shook. The pan dropped from his hands and clattered to the floor, the bangs echoing through the house. Roy couldn't move. His thoughts immediately crashed to the letter upstairs in his end table drawer by his bed. Hope…

A cry emitted from upstairs. That was Amber… The pan! Fuck, the noise woke her up. Roy left the two desert men in his living room as he ran up the stairs two at a time. He didn't even notice Edward was tailing him until they reach the top at the same time. Roy dashed pass him into his daughter's room. She was standing in her large crib with large tears streaking down her face. She looked at him confusedly then made motions with her hands to be picked up. Roy immediately went over to her but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Amber was looking at the man Roy was trying desperately not to think about until he got himself in order.

"You're looking after her now?" the blonde asked in a surprised tone.

Roy just swallowed and hugged his daughter. He knew she was watching the stranger over his shoulder and envied her. He didn't have the courage. There was no doubt that this man was Edward, but Roy wasn't certain if that was better or worse. If Ed was here, what did it mean? Was Ed here to yell about Roy giving up the first time, and to be angry about the baby? Was Ed here to be forgiven for leaving? Was Ed here to make a life again with Roy? Roy wanted to yell at him, but he also wanted hug him fiercely for keep coming back. Roy managed to nod but still wouldn't turn around. The war inside of him was raging furiously, much more like a wild ocean storm than a simple war with only two sides.

Edward started to talk again but this time, not to Roy, much to his surprise and relief. "Hello there sweet pea, did you miss me?"

"Kitty!" Amber squealed and broke into one of her garbled strings of speech tiredly. She spoke. She said a real word. Roy held her out in front of him to inspect her, just in case it was some other child. She blinked at him with sleepy eyes, hardly awake anymore. Poor thing she was. Roy put her back in the crib where she promptly passed out.

"What's her middle name?" came the earnest question from behind him.

Roy put a finger to his own lips in an awkward gesture to be silent and motioned Edward to move. Roy didn't trust his voice yet. They left the room on silence and walk well away from the doorway, stopping by the staircase. Edward leaned against the wall and slid down it gracefully. He sighed and looked up at Roy, face blank of all emotions.

"So," he said flatly, "since you are not speaking, I guess I'll start. It's good that you have her with you now. Having a life… suits you." The last part was said painfully slow as if some emotion was trying to break free but wasn't allowed. He left an uncomfortable silence in the air for a long then continued. "I was really worried about her. I mean, I knew Al and Maes would find her a good home, but that didn't stop me from worrying. What kind of man can't protect a baby? I guess one that is only half a man… fuck. Listen, I'm not here to mess up your life, you've got a good thing going here and I understand that. I just wanted to see her again. And you… I, umm, wanted-WANT to see you too— but I'm not here to interfere."

Ed's calm tone was well beyond cracked. Roy stood there staring at this vision in front of him. He didn't understand and the well of emotions inside of him was building up. Edward refused to look at him now, choosing to find the stairway railing immensely fascinating. Roy looked at the rail and collected his thoughts. This was too much. What should he do? What did Edward want? What was best for Amber? How was Black Hayate doing at his home with Armstrong? What if he damaged that skillet? Mrs Inglewood was going to kill him…

Well if death awaited him at dawn, fuck all this egg shell prancing, side stepping, carefully folded, don't touch the film, hold with both hands, pussyfooting, emotional relation_shit _garbage.

Roy dropped to his knees with a painful thud and hugged Edward with as much strength as he could give. If he held the smaller man with anything less, it may turn out to be just a dream. Wait a second… maybe this was a dream… Roy pulled back and looked at Edwards exposed arms. His cloak had fallen aside to reveal two lean yet well toned flesh arms. The words of doubt that were about to burst from his lips quickly retreated when Roy say those tear rimmed eyes. They were nothing but real. It was Edward, and he was home.

Roy found his words, "I gave up to quickly after the war. I thought, no, I knew you were gone and would hate what I had become." He couldn't stop the words. They flowed out like a long held back stream that was newly relieved of its dam. "I thought that if I lived the life you want us to have together, and then I would be able to breathe. But it wasn't right. I used one of my best friends, and she let me. I let her let me. There were times that I didn't even see her. A blur of blonde hair made my head turn, always looking for you without even realising it. And then, I let you go when you came back to me, bound by my phoney promise to my sham of a marriage. There was no love, just extended camaraderie. Fuck, I miss her, she deserved so much better. I am tired of loosing one person for another. I am tired of losing friends. And I am tired of waking up alone, waiting for you to come back to me. So this time, you're not going anywhere."

He reached out his hands and caressed the sides of Edward's face. The younger man leaned into his touch and brought up his own gloved hands to touch the backs of Roy's wrists. Roy moved his thumbs in small circles as the minutes passed. Nothing more was said until Edward let out a small sob of a sound and pounced on Roy. Arms around Roy's neck, the taller man fell onto his back with a clinging Edward tangled around him. Ed tucked his head under Roy's chin, hugged him tighter. He closed his eyes and smelled Edward's hair, which was all he could see. It smelled like snow and sand, and oddly fitting contrast for someone who never fell into any standard.

"I thought, I thought you wouldn't want me around." Edward pulled away and kissed Roy's chin. "I thought you wouldn't want me here." He kissed one of Roy closed eyelids. "I thought you wouldn't want _me_…" He kissed the other eyelid and moved higher, exposing his neck to Roy.

"Ed?" Roy whispered against Ed's skin, his breath hot and urgent. He worked his hands into the sleeveless arm holes of Ed's robes, trying to find skin to touch in the many layers of rough, weathered fabric.

"Yeah?" Edward slurred out as one of those hands found their way to his left nipple. The other was working on hiking up the bottom half of his robes, not very difficult consider that Edward was straddling his chest, but it only went as far as his thigh due to a wide sash. That would not do. Roy pinched the nipple hostage and Edward grinded down as he bit gently the shell of Roy's ear.

"Shut up and tell me where this dress unties." Roy growled and licked the line of Ed's jaw. Edward merely pulled at the warp like belt and suddenly Roy's hands were granted access to untold treasures, or in normal terminology: Roy got to grope Ed's ass without foreign clothing hindering him. It was firm, smooth and flexed within his grasp, Roy let out a hot breath and kissed Ed on the side of his neck wetly.

Roy pulled Edward closer and kissed him. He closed his eyes and let the sensations soar. Given the situation, a hot, tongue duelling kiss would be considered the only course of action, but Roy wanted to savour it. He massaged his lips against Ed's softly, his tongue darting out to moisten them. Edward's wonderful flesh hands rand through his hair and gently scrapped his scalp, causing Roy to let out a groan of pleasure. He could feel Edward's warm tongue running along the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. Roy was never one to deny temptation when it came calling, so he yielded to Edward's oral intrusion immediately.

He pulled his hands out from under the skirt half Edward's robes and wrapped them around his back. The kiss was broken by the need for air. Panting, the two pressed their foreheads together, looking at each other with hooded eyes. "I missed you," Roy whispered.

"Yeah, that's good you bastard. If this was a one-sided affair, I may have to kill you to spare myself." Edward whispered back with a smile. Roy could feel Ed practically vibrating against him. It was almost as if he were purring. Roy widened his eyes. Purring?

Ed noticed the odd look Roy must have had on his face because he immediately put a hallway width of space between them and tied back up his sash. Edward stood up and retrieved his cloak from beside Roy. Roy didn't even remember taking it off. He must have while searching for skin, skin that was now walking away.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked earnestly as the brown cloak made its way down the stairs.

Edward stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I just came to see Amber. I'll go before things get worse."

Roy leapt to his feet with a speed that even surprised him and latched onto Edward in a fierce hug from behind, nearly knocking them over. Edward didn't try to get away, but didn't lean into it either. He was stiff in Roy's arms.

"Listen," Roy said into his hair, "I know this has something to do with where you've been, and your automail being gone, but it doesn't matter to me. Whatever you are now doesn't matter, it's just a category or name. I haven't forgotten about those chimera reports and I'm not so stupid as to not make the connection. As long as I can call you my own, you can be anything else second. You are my love first. Got that?"

Roy caressed Edward's chest and stomach the best he could through the thick layers. Edward made to move away, but Roy just held him tighter, trying not to topple them down the very long flight of stairs.

"You have no clue what I am, Bastard. Just let me go before I shatter your view of me. I would rather leave and you think of me… tenderly, then you know details and kick me out. Besides, I left Jean downstairs. We have another stop to make." Edward stated gruffly, trying once again to break free.

Roy would resort to using his legs and the rail if he had too. "Fuck Jean."

Edward stilled and looked at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "He's not my type," the blonde said seriously, but Roy could sense the hidden causal tone. It gave him hope.

"I know," Roy said in a low pitch directly into Edward's ear, letting his lips brush. "You prefer the tall, dark and handsome beasts, right?"

Edward looked at the bottom of the stairs, or that's where Roy guessed from the angle of the blonde's head. "Were you serious before?" Edward whispered.

"Every word." Roy didn't want to tarnish with too many words. Edward turned around and offered his right hand palm up. His glove was in his left grasp. Nothing else needed to be said. Roy slowly trailed his fingers from Ed's fingertips to his palm, then his wrist. Roy followed the path feather lightly up his arm until he reached a heavily cloaked shoulder. Roy undid the fastening and let it fall to floor with a thump.

Roy said smoothly, "Follow me," while he tried not to follow through with the urge strip the rest of Edward then and there. They could talk later; Roy just wanted to have what he'd missed for so long. They had all the time in the world to talk now. Roy felt complete.

* * *

"You just couldn't leave them alone, could you? Stupid Mut!" Edward growled and smacked Jean on the head with a spatula. 

It was well into the morning now. Roy was out at his grand table with what looked like everyone Ed and Jean ever knew. He was going to reintroduce them after everyone settled in. That meant that the two chimeras were hiding in the kitchen with the unattended finger sandwiches. Only half remained, as Jean licked his fingers and began sniffing around the room. Edward threw the spatula at the scavenger, but that caused a chain reaction of falling dishes and collapsing shelves. Jean and Edward ran for it when Mrs. Inglewood appeared from around the corner. She huffed and puffed but the two were gone faster than she could aim.

Edward looked back with a broad grin at their escape when he collided with a solid back. Jean wasn't running anymore.

"Pup? What's the matter…?" Edward let his sentence trail as he looked at the dinning room of guests. Shit…

"Brother? Brother!" A familiar voice called from the far side of the room and an even more familiar body crashed into his as his brother tried to hug him to death. The room was in an uproar. Person after person came over to viciously hug him, which would be Winry and Armstrong, or offer him a pat on the back, which would be Hughes's reaction. Edward couldn't fight the genuine smiled climbing onto his face as he looked between Breda and Gracia to see Roy, sitting the table and feeding Amber a bit of toast.

Jean was missing from the mob. Edward looked for him as Elysia and Megan, they were both so much bigger than he remembered, shoved new toys into his view. Edward pretended to be inspecting a doll while he searched for his friend. He was relieved to see Jean walking into the foyer with Fuery. It was about time those two talked.

"Everyone, have a seat," Roy called out as he tapped his glass with a fork. Al dragged Edward over to sit with him and Winry, but Edward refused politely. It felt imposing and he really didn't want to be out of arms reach of Roy. Edward felt silly, but if the man wasn't close enough to touch, he may slip away again. Edward took a seat across from Amber's highchair, to Roy's left and next to Breda.

"So I have several announcements to make." Roy's voice echoed around the room, strong but not too loud. He had the voice of a true ruler, Ed thought with a smile. Fuhrer Mustang, now that was something he was going to have to get used to. It was just so surreal, dreams really must come true. "First of all, I would like to thank you for coming. It's been a long time since we were all together. Before you attack me for keeping you all in the dark, this guest surprise was completely unplanned. Santa dropped them off under my tree last night and I couldn't wait for morning to unwrap my gift."

Ed felt a blush creep across his checks. That bastard was being dirty in a speech! Edward decided he could live without Mustang and kill him promptly with no regrets. But then his bed would get cold…okay, Roy could live, but only after being severely punished. Edward smirked and entertained the thought of using some of that garland that was everywhere later on. He blushed darker and tried to pay attention the speech with vigour. Stupid bastard, making him think _those_ kinds of thoughts.

"This country is now at peace and being rebuilt, so there is really no need for a military head of state. Starting in the New Year, the position of Fuhrer of Amestris will be officially abolished and the government turned over to the people. The council has already been set up, but it was decided to wait until after the holidays to put plans in action." Roy paused to let everyone murmur and such. He took Edward's hand in his own, giving it a squeeze while it was sitting on the table, then continued. "I have accepted a council position as Secretary of Defence, so don't worry about me, I'm still in the thick of it, but now the power is spread evenly. This leads me into my second announcement. This house will be reconstructed into the Headquarters of State Affairs. If you wish to send Edward, Amber or I a letter, you will be able to reach us at our previous home in Hawthorne. I believe you all already know where that is. Now, let's eat properly and no tears Gracia, after all, it's only a change of address."

* * *

END

* * *

You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. It's not even that long compared to some of my other fics, but since it's the holidays… holiday related stuff happened. While eager awaiting Santa Claus I finished off the last scene. I only wish I could gift wrap it for you all. Well Merry Christmas with a special thanks to the following people would had to suffer through my rants about gifts being returned, re-bought, rewrapped and retagged at the last minute and such: 

ZaKai, you were one of the lucky ones who only got a fraction of my whining.

Bar-Ohki, you got a bit more but we had fun while we were at it.

MARYLOVER, you are so sweet, you made me want to write faster. I think everyone should thank Mary for this chapter. And also… Jaws Music

silkendreammaid! Who was in the trenches with me I think for every single second of the way. The editing, the bad jokes and the complaining that I couldn't get Roy's tongue off Ed, Silky you are an absolute torment but I thank you for it. I was laughing throughout my holiday induced suffering.

Okay, now that I'm done kissing ass and throwing names at you all, I have another gift. There will be an Epilogue… YAY!


	11. Invitation

**Title:** Mail  
**Author:** Spirix 

**Genre:** Angsty/Fluff… Flangsty?  
**Rating:** T for Teens  
**Pairing:** EdwardxRoy

**Summary:** Epilogue… :D

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Invitation

* * *

"Yes! He's here!!"

Edward handed Amber to Roy and bolted for the front door.

"Ed! Don't attack the ice-cream man again. You want him to come back tomorrow right?" Roy called after him while balancing the toddler on his hip.

Amber smiled and clapped her hands while Roy looked for the spatula. "Kitty ice-squweem?"

He smiled at her and sat her down in her play pin with her cousins. "Something like that."

"These steaks are burning! Hey Mustang! I you're the _Flame_ Alchemist but that doesn't mean I want my beef no fire!"

Roy gave Gracia a pathetic looked. She smiled and waved him off in response. "Just go Roy. I'll watch the children just fine on my own. I am a mother after all."

"Of course…" Roy looked at his daughter in the pile of young children with a worried look. What if they picked on her?

"MUSTANG! The meat!" Breda yelled from the backyard.

Roy grabbed the spatula from his utensil rack and waved to Gracia as he exited the back door of his kitchen. Flames were erupting from his barbeque.

"What did you do?" he shouted as he struggled on his gloves.

"Well… I was hungry now…" Breda tried to explain, gesturing to a bottle of lighter fluid and shrugging.

He turned of the barbeque but the flames still pillared around their dinner. Tapping the array on the back of his hand, Roy cut off the oxygen to the fire. This worked but Roy was regretful it came to that. The smell of ozone was not very appetizing with steak. Ed would argue otherwise, but the man also ate fried salmon scales.

At the moment Edward walked into the backyard with chocolate smeared on his face and an armful of cold treats from the ice cream trolley.

"Hey Ed, let me give you a hand." Winry offered and took half his load.

Roy watched longingly as they went into the nice cool kitchen. Why did he insist on grilling their meal? Oh right… something about being the Flame Alchemist in his element… dammit. The sun glared off the tin slide mockingly as Breda started to lick his spatula.

"Breda, what do you think you're doing?" Roy growled and shifted out of the reflected light.

"Helping you clean up?" he said hopefully.

Roy used the tongs to remove the steaks onto the plate. He double checked to make sure all was off and turned to Breda. "You want to help out? Round up the kids from in the house."

Breda saluted in a joking fashion and hurried off. Roy sighed and took the plate over to the very large picnic tables Al and Armstrong had fabricated in an over exaggerating display of alchemy for the children's benefit. He was surprised when Ed didn't offer to help with the arrays, but the blond had shrugged and said they needed to learn for themselves. Roy was still trying to figure out why Ed was so hesitant about alchemy. Maybe it had to do with his… condition.

Roy scowled and placed the plate down next to the potato salad and coleslaw. He tried to remember the last time he had even seen Ed perform alchemy when a Jordan poked him in spine rather hard. His blue eyes, blond hair and rather abrupt manner were exactly like his mothers. "Where's Dad?"

"He's helping bring all the dishes out, why don't you contribute too?" Roy smirked as the boy groaned. It looked like he wouldn't be able to avoid chores anymore.

Maes came out with a horde of children in his wake. Roy was almost glad he only had one of his own. Kids old enough to feed themselves piled onto the green and pink picnic table while the adults gathered around the brown one. Edward sat beside him on one side while Amber's highchair was on the other side. He had feeding duties today. Amber could eat on her own, but he was there to help the process along, mainly making certain the food went in her mouth and nowhere else.

"Roy, where' Fuery and the mutt?" Ed leaned close to ask. 

Roy did a quick look about and confirmed that they were the only two missing were indeed the ones Ed was looking for. "I guess they'll be in later. You know Havoc; he keeps Fuery all the time. I can't remember the last time either of them was early for something."

"Yeah I guess…" Ed sighed and looked at his plate as if it was suddenly interesting. "I just had something to ask Jean. It can wait."

Everyone at their table was to busy in their own conversation to notice how sad Edward looked for a spilt second. Roy blinked and it was gone. "Ed? Are you ok?"

"Of course I am Bastard. I'm going to get some more steak sauce, with the way Armstrong and Breda are going, they won't have enough to make their steak paste. Be right back." 

Before Roy could stop him, Ed was up and walking briskly into the house. Dammit, what was wrong with him? Roy asked Gracia to watch Amber and hurried after the blond. Roy opened the backdoor that lead to the kitchen and was quickly pulled down to the floor. Ed covered his face and flicked his eyes deliberately to the right.

Roy peeked that way but saw nothing. He kept looking around when he heard a whisper. 

"Come on…if we don't go they'll look for us."

"Don't worry, Breda and Armstrong look like they decided to make a paper plate fortress. That buys us some time."

"Can I at least change back? If someone sees me like this I don't feel like explaining it."

"Jean, you don't have to explain anything to anyone. You are you and shouldn't have to hide it. You never hide from me, why your friends."

"It's different… I don't want just anyone seeing my between form. It's personal."

"You let Ed see you with puppy ears and a tail, why not the rest?"

"Cain, you just gotta understand that it's hard. With Ed is different because we're the same but I don't go the courage to just waltz into the barbeque looking like some werewolf."

"You're not a werewolf Jean!"

"Tell that to that mob of children out there. Holy shit Al and Hughes have a lot of kids."

"Do you think Ed hides?"

"I don't know. When we get together for cards we don't worry about that stuff."

"Fine Jean, but I still think you should trust your friends with the truth. They all think you and Ed are 'cured' and that's a lie."

"That's because there is no cure for being a chimera."

"No, it's because you don't need one. I love you, like this, and any other way you choose. To me, you're just Jean. I don't see this whole 'Puppy Jean' and 'Human Jean' categories you put yourself in."

"Cain…"

"Fine, fine, lose the tail and let's go get some food. You're practically drooling."

Roy and Ed were hidden from their view behind the kitchen island as Havoc and Fuery passed by on their way to the backyard. Ed removed his hand and they sat in silence for a long time. 

Roy couldn't take it anymore. "I never really believed you, that you were 'cured'. I hoped, in time, you would tell me it was a lie."

Ed stayed silent, looking the other way.

Roy continued, "Amber, she calls you 'Kitty', does that mean you share that part of your life with her, but not me? What are you afraid of?"

"It's hard, just like he said. I don't really want to share it. Amber sees me half and half all the time because she and I spend the day alone together. If I don't change willfully everyday, I lose that ability. I found that out the day she was kidnapped. Circumstances force changes without control. I didn't want you to know…" Edward was looking at his knees with tear brimming eyes.

Roy reached over and dragged the blond roughly against his side, causing Ed to yelp in surprise. "You have to be the most stubborn man I know. If I didn't love you, I'd beat it out of you. So now that it was out in the open… can I seem them… the ears?"

He tried not to sound too hopeful. In truth, Roy wanted to see them, touch them and do countless other things. He felt guilty about the stress it caused Ed in hiding his chimerahood, but maybe now, they enjoy it together. Ed was looking at him with big eyes, then he turned away. Roy pouted then grinned broadly as two blond ear sprouted from the top of Ed's head.

Without hesitation, Roy ran his finger along the edge. Ed began to purr and Roy was almost certain that the younger man didn't know he was doing it.

"Hey Ed?" Roy asked as he massaged the cat ear tip with his thumb and fingers. "Can we keep this between us? I know it's selfish but I really don't want to share this, share you with anyone."

Ed nodded and smiled. He was still looking away but Roy wasn't concerned. He leaned in close and whispered with hot breath, "Come on, lets get the cakes served so we can clear everyone out of here. Amber is stay with her cousins tonight and I have a million news things I want to do."

"Like what?" Ed asked with a shudder, playing coy.

"Well, let's just say you can't join me without an invitation?"

"Invitation?"

"Yeah, it's a tail only admission. I think you can get in. This ride has no height restrictions."

Roy grabbed a cake from the fridge as he ran from a very human looking Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T RIDE THE 'MUSTANG MOBILE'?"

Unfortunately, for everyone but Roy, Ed's voice carried all the way out to their party. He smiled and waved his goodbyes as everyone cleared out in a hurry. He decided he was going to have lawn parties much more often.

* * *

END

* * *

There you go, the final piece to this sad story. I even made it fluffy. I just wanted to thank everyone who has been patient with me and my sporadic updates. I have a busy life that fluxes more than my weight. Sometimes I have time for three or four updates in a week then nothing again for a month. I meant to have this up for my birthday but that didn't happen. It didn't occur to me that trying to update two fics on one day would be hard. Not to mention I'm not a hermit and went places for celebratory purposes… yeah I'm a year older… rejoice?

Anyways, I hope you move onto to some of my other fics and enjoy your valentines!

On a side note, read Four Suits if you like the fluffy angst of this fic. Okay, done shamelessly advertising for now. Have a great February and 'awsum' weekend!

LOVE RIX!


End file.
